


Almost, Not Quite, Us

by xxjinchuurikixx



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My Rival is my True Mate, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, Sudden Heat, consent as a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjinchuurikixx/pseuds/xxjinchuurikixx
Summary: Sasuke gets an unexpected heat, and his oldest rival and once best friend Naruto is there for him.*“I promise I won’t… make things awkward.”“It’s already kinda awkward, admit it.”He relinquishes his hold on Naruto’s hand and sighs. “Alright, well then, I promise to be a very good omega and not claw your dick off.”“Do omegas do that?”“This one will.”





	Almost, Not Quite, Us

**Author's Note:**

> My first SasuNaru fic... and it's gratuitous ABO smut.... I have lived a long, good life.
> 
> xo, mo. Come yell at me on tumblr! [xxjinchuurikixx](http://xxjinchuurikixx.tumblr.com/)

A heat.

An early heat that he isn’t prepared for.

Sasuke leans over the sink, water dripping from his face, stomach in knots. He can feel his shirt sticking to his back with sweat, the discomfort of a dry throat and wet eyes. He looks up into the mirror, drawing in slow, steady breaths. His phone is clutched white-knuckle tight in one hand against the porcelain, and it takes everything in him to keep from calling his brother to come home.

Itachi is in a conference in Kyoto, and he’ll be there for the rest of the weekend.

It’s Friday. If Sasuke can just get through the rest of the day, he can go home and curl up in bed and await death, because there’s nothing else he can do. His heat wasn’t supposed to come for another three months, and the gloomy coolness of just-before-spring has left him shaky.

A scent must have triggered it. Some alpha asshole wearing their pheromones loud and proud, or maybe one that missed a few doses of suppressants.

_It better not be Haruno_ , Sasuke thinks, gritting his teeth as he wipes his hand across his face before turning the faucet off. Sakura Haruno has been in love with Sasuke since they were in pre-K, and, fortunately for Sasuke, she’s an alpha. Of course that never deterred her in the past, thinking she and Sasuke would be a double alpha pair. Everyone and their mother thinks Sasuke is an alpha.

Another omega, maybe—one about to go into heat, too close to Sasuke, too much.

He wonders if it was Hinata. They have quite a few classes together, but he’s only seen her once this morning.

The Uchiha clan have a strong and steady tradition of birthing strong, fierce alphas like his older brother, or capable betas like his cousins. But once in a blood moon, an omega is born, and Sasuke was the lucky first in nearly five decades.

His father, of course, pumped him so full of suppressants that even the strongest alpha nose couldn’t scent it on him. Itachi only kept him on the medication after their parents died to keep Sasuke’s body in a comfortable state, reducing the dosage so Sasuke could have regular heats and could one day, if he wanted, carry pups.

Sasuke pockets his phone and kneels down by the sink, shuffling through his bag. He shouldn’t take another suppressant so soon, but he hardly has any choice. He can’t let himself get slick in a room full of students that don’t even know he’s an omega.

When he can’t find his pillbox, Sasuke knocks his head against the sink and muffles a sound of rage and sorrow into his arm. His pillbox is on the bathroom counter at home, where he took it out and set it to refill it with emergency suppressants and painkillers.

“Fuck… _fuck_ ,” Sasuke sighs, and then the bathroom door swings open.

He looks up to see Inuzuka and Aburame walking in, then nearly gets knocked over by the service dog the former always has with him.

“Akamaru! You know better than to hop on people,” Kiba snaps, tugging the red leash lightly.

But the pup climbs into Sasuke’s lap and nestles into his neck, and Sasuke hugs him awkwardly. “Oh… it’s okay,” he mumbles, relishing the warmth of soft fur and gentle breaths.

Kiba blinks. “Are you alright? He must think you’re having an anxiety attack,” he says, then crosses the bathroom and kneels down beside Sasuke. He pets his dog’s head, looking Sasuke over. “So? Are you alright?”

Sasuke nods, hands clammy as he picks Akamaru up and sets him down. “Just not feeling well…”

“Rut?” Shino asks, and Sasuke’s face flushes as he looks up at him, standing there with his hands in his pockets, black glasses hiding his eyes.

Kiba takes a sniff. “Doesn’t smell like rut. Just smells sweaty,” he laughs, smacking Sasuke on the back. “Maybe you should go home early.”

Sasuke gets to his feet, tugging his back over his shoulder. “I can make it through the day.”

“Well… alright,” Kiba says, getting up and heading for a stall. “Don’t go hurtin’ yourself.”

The hallway is bustling when Sasuke walks out of the bathroom, and he realizes he’s missed the end of second period. Ino and Sakura find him, asking a hundred questions a second about where he went, how he’s feeling, why does he look so pale, is he alright?

Sasuke nods and mumbles as best as he can, but his head is starting to hurt, the edges of his thoughts going fuzzy, and when he walks very confidently into someone’s chest he’s so embarrassed he would kill himself if he could feel his hands.

There’s warm hands on his biceps, holding him steady, and the scent of citrus-honey and cotton hits his nose like a soothing balm.

“Whoa. You alright there, Sasuke?”

Sasuke blinks, dazed. He knows that voice so well—it’s so annoying, so damn sweet and warm, even when conveying anger. He looks up, rubbing at the side of his head when he sees Naruto standing there. His pretty blonde hair is a mess, as usual, and he’s looking at Sasuke with that dumb smile, the curve of pale scars on his cheeks soft and inviting.

Sasuke glares. “I’m fine, stupid,” he snaps, nearly pulling free of Naruto’s grasp.

But there’s something in Naruto’s eyes, his expression faltering as he looks Sasuke up and down.  His nostrils flare. “You sure? You don’t look so good.”

The bell rings, violent, loud, and Sasuke squeezes his eyes shut against the sound of it. “Neither do you, but lucky for me, I’ll look better later.”

Naruto pulls back, scowling. “You’re a real bag of dicks, ya know?”

“Thank you,” Sasuke says, and he pushes past Naruto to get to his next class.

Of course, because life is a dick that way, Sasuke sits down and realizes Naruto is two seats behind him, one row over. They have several classes together, and AP Lit is one of them.

Sasuke is on edge. He shakes his leg and scratches his nails over his pencil. It’s hard to focus, his chest growing warmer by the minute. He closes his eyes, breathes in through his nose, and there are so many scents around him. One scent in particular sticks to his throat, cloying and dense like he can almost taste it.

Sasuke’s lips part, that scent summer-warm sweat and soft, rumpled blankets, lemon and honey and sunshine. The scent is comfort, safety and warmth, and yet his heart starts to beat against his ribs harder.

Something tingles, a wicked shudder dripping through Sasuke’s body, and then he feels the hot, sticky leak of slick between his cheeks, and his eyes snap open.

He snatches his bag off the ground and gets up out of his seat, all eyes on him as he hurries to the door.

“Sasuke, are you—“his sensei calls, but Sasuke shoves the door open and throws a half-assed apology over his shoulder.

The hallways are empty, and Sasuke makes it through the entire academy without seeing another soul, but that scent has coated his throat like a fine dusting of crystalline pollen. He gets outside and inhales the cool, still morning-damp air.

Sasuke kneels down in the dewy grass, breathing hard. The stickiness between his cheeks is wetting his underwear slowly, and he presses his palms to the grass and digs his fingers in. He’s about to curl up on the ground and wait for some alpha to come along and—

A warm hand cups the back of his neck, and Sasuke leans back into it, looking up dizzily.

Naruto is there, goldenrod hair disheveled, blue eyes bright and soft as he looks down at Sasuke with more concern than he thinks anyone has ever taken the time to feel for him. “Let’s go,” Naruto says, and Sasuke just nods.

Naruto dips down, slinging Sasuke’s bag over his shoulder with his own backpack, then he gets his arm around Sasuke’s ribs. Sasuke lets himself be lifted to his feet, ignores the sweet feeling wisping in his belly as Naruto tugs him close and leads him down the hillside to the student parking lot.

Sasuke climbs into Naruto’s hideous orange Jeep and sulks against the seat. Naruto tosses their bags into the almost non-existent backseat then climbs in, looking over at Sasuke carefully.

“Seatbelt,” he says.

Sasuke grumbles, but complies, listening to the old engine roar to life as he breathes in the scent of Naruto in close quarters. He knocks his head back against the seat and closes his eyes.

“Is your brother home?” Naruto says as they pull out of the student lot.

Sasuke shakes his head. “Board conference… Kyoto.”

“All weekend, huh?”

Sasuke nods.

Naruto’s hands clutch tight around the wheel, and Sasuke can smell the bitter twist of nerves in the air. He cracks his window and leans his head against the glass, inhaling the outside air that smells like frosty water and dead leaves.

He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he’s being shaken, gently, and Naruto is saying his name. “We’re here,” he mumbles, and Sasuke lifts his head and sees his house. Naruto is parked in the long driveway, all the windows dim save sunlight passing through long halls.

Sasuke unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs out of the Jeep, grabbing his backpack. “Thank you.”

He gets his keys out of his bag and climbs the front steps, halting when he hears the driver side door slam shut. Sasuke turns around to see Naruto awkwardly shuffling at the foot of the stairs, hands stuffed into the pockets of his bright orange hoodie.

Sasuke rolls his eyes to the sky. “Whatever you’re going to say, just don’t.”

“Sasuke… you think you’re gonna be okay? All weekend—alone?”

Sighing, Sasuke turns back to the front door and flips his keys over, the keychain Itachi got him for his birthday jingling.  “I’ll be fine,” he mutters, but he can already feel the lie of it burning the back of his throat.

He wants nothing less than to be alone, pain already pressing warmly at the base of his spine. He doesn’t want to go to his room to curl up and cry the whole weekend away, and he knows he still has to text Itachi and at least tell him he’s home safe with this early heat bleeding through his body.

Sasuke’s almost forgotten Naruto is there, his mind far away in a detrimental void of heat-pain and loneliness. He glances back at Naruto again and shrugs. “Thanks for the ride. See you Monday.” He fusses with his keys, hands trembling, until he finally gets the right key in his grip.

There’s a long, shaky exhale behind him.

“Look… I can help,” Naruto says quietly, and Sasuke stills. He curls his fist around his keys, shaking, and looks over his shoulder. Naruto is looking at the ground, arms crossed tight over his chest. He opens his mouth and exhales loudly. “I can—you’re going to need comfort. Closeness. It’s going to get painful for you if you try to take care of yourself alone.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want me to do, Sasuke—I’m not like that.”

“No, you’re just a good Samaritan here to _alleviate_ my heat? What can you do other than make it worse? A beta can’t slake an omega’s heat, stupid.”

Naruto’s eyes flicker red, a bloody eclipse sweeping across his crystal blue eyes, and Sasuke’s gut twists tightly.

He drips slick, his hole clenching around nothing, and he knows, he _knows_ Naruto can smell it.

“I’m _not_ a beta, asshole. I’m an alpha. _Alpha._ Got that?”

Sasuke glares at him, ignoring the instinct and urge to duck his head, to roll over for Naruto’s teeth. “Could have fooled me.”

“Clearly, I did. I fool everybody—I don’t need people to know, and I don’t care if they don’t. I know who I am, and that’s all that matters,” Naruto growls, uncrossing his arms as his eyes gleam back to blue.

Sasuke looks at the ground. “You think I’m ashamed… that’s why I don’t tell people I’m an omega.”

“I think your family might have been ashamed. Bunch of rich alphas for generations, then they get you. Instead of treating you like you were precious, they hid you away,” Naruto says. “Probably thought they were protecting you.”

“Oh, right, ‘cause I’m some helpless omega that can only think about how bad I want a knot all hours of the day?” Sasuke snaps, eyes glinting blue.

Naruto frowns, slowly. “I didn’t say that.”

“No, you just want to _help me through my heat_ because you _don’t_ think I’m helpless.”

“ _No_ … I want to help because I like you, and you’re really beautiful, and even though you’re an asshole, I’ve always tried to be your friend. I want to help you if it’s what you want, because you’re going to be alone and in pain, and if I can make that pain go away, I want to. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t ever call you helpless. You’re the last person in the world that I would consider _helpless_ , or frail, or weak. You being an omega doesn’t change how I’ve always thought of you.”

Sasuke is still having trouble processing all the words tumbling out of Naruto’s mouth. He heard ‘I like you’ and ‘you’re beautiful’, and then some other gibberish. Sasuke closes his eyes, ignores the feeling of sweat at the back of his neck.

“I might be an alpha, but I wasn’t raised to be a jackass. If you tell me to leave, I will, no matter how much I want to stay. Instinct is telling me to take care of you, but my brain isn’t ruled by my status.” Naruto puts his hands back in his pockets, scuffing the toe of his Chucks against the first step. “You’re still Sasuke—headstrong, capable, perfect Sasuke. You can take care of yourself, but you don’t have to.”

Sasuke turns away and pushes his forehead against the front door, the wood cold and firm. “You hate me. You always have… The second my mind goes blank, you’re… you’ll hurt me. Take advantage of my weaknesses, send pictures to everyone in school of Sasuke ‘alpha’ Uchiha on his belly for you.”

Naruto’s hands are warm on his arms, and Sasuke is spun around and pushed gingerly against the door. He realizes he’s crying when he blinks up at Naruto and everything is blurry.

A gentle, soft hand cups his cheek, rubbing the salty wetness of his tears away, and Sasuke sighs, too ashamed to even meet Naruto’s gaze anymore.

“Sasuke? I would never… _ever_ hurt you. Understand? It kind of hurts my feelings you think I’d do something so low just because we’ve been rivals since pre-school,” Naruto says gently. “I can leave right now. I won’t tell a single soul, I won’t even speak to you ever again if you don’t want me to. But I’m not leaving until you look me in the eye and tell me you trust me when I say that. You have to believe me—I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Before his brain catches up with his muscles, Sasuke has butted his head under Naruto’s chin, sighing into his nack as he sags against him. “I believe you… I know you wouldn’t… that was… If you think the worst of everyone, you’re always either right or pleasantly surprised. You’ve never acted like other alphas—you’re different.”

Naruto’s hand comes up and cups the back of Sasuke’s neck, fingertips playing at the soft hairs on his nape, and he nearly purrs. “Good different?”

“Weird different, idiot,” Sasuke huffs. He inhales the soft scent of Naruto’s skin, hardly even surprised when he finds he smells like paradise—lemon-honey-sunshine, warm and soft. “You sure you’re an alpha?”

“Pretty sure, last I checked,” Naruto hums.

“You smell good… not like an alpha.”

“You mean not all musky, sweaty, _manly_ spice?” Naruto says.

Sasuke laughs into his neck. “Exactly.”

Naruto pulls back, hooking his fingers under Sasuke’s chin, keeping him close. “Do you trust me?”

Closing his eyes, Sasuke shakes his head. “Not exactly… I mean, you did put a lizard down my shirt in middle school.”

“After you pants-ed me in PE the same week,” Naruto shoots back.

“What about the time you got clay in my hair? I had that stupid undercut for months.”

“Yeah, that was revenge for you dropping me during the trust falls in soc.”

“You’re saying I always start it?” Sasuke says, his nose nearly bumping Naruto’s with their closeness.

Naruto grins, and Sasuke doesn’t miss how those eyes dart down to his lips.  “Well… gotta look at the facts.”

His chest flares with heat, sugary warm and dense, and Sasuke exhales shakily.

Naruto is the last person that should be with him at a time like this—Sasuke knows better. He knows this isn’t going to go well, and that it’s a shit fucking awful idea, but he can’t deny that somewhere inside, for some reason, he still trusts Naruto more than he has ever trusted anyone else.

He looks up at him, that face expectant and waiting, gentle eyes and soft smile.

Sasuke wants to knee him in the gut. “I’m not saying I want your knot—“

Naruto ducks his head, face blushing dark as he chokes out a laugh.

“But… I don’t want you to leave me,” Sasuke finishes quietly.

Naruto takes a tiny step back, then holds his arm out, extending his index and middle finger like a salute. “I promise. I won’t leave your side until your heat breaks, and I won’t make a single move without your explicit consent.”

Sasuke looks down at Naruto’s hand, lifting his own to rub at his chest, which is swelling with warmth. “That stupid secret handshake?”

“Better than a pinky promise,” Naruto says, frowning mirthfully.

Copying the pose of Naruto’s hand, Sasuke links their fingers and curls them, locking them together. “I promise I won’t… make things awkward.”

“It’s already kinda awkward, admit it.”

Sasuke laughs, Naruto’s warm fingers setting tiny wings to flutter in his tummy. He relinquishes his hold on Naruto’s hand and sighs. “Alright, well then, I promise to be a very good omega and not claw your dick off.”

“Do omegas do that?”

“This one will.” With that, Sasuke turns and unlocks his front door, pushing it open and holding his arm out. “After you.”

Naruto hops right in, kicking his shoes under the little cubby in the entryway. He also pulls his hoodie off over his head, sending his already unruly dandelion hair sticking up at odd angles. “Wow… haven’t been in here since I was, what… seven?”

“Six.”

“Painted that wall red… I like it—good focal wall.”

“Painted a lot of walls. It’s been eleven years.” Sasuke is toeing out of his own shoes when the hoodie is thrust into his face, the garish orange fabric giving off a thick _whuff_ of Naruto’s scent.

“Put this on,” Naruto says, looking at the photos of Sasuke’s parents on the wall beside the front door.

“Why?”

“It smells like me. It’s my favorite sweater.”

“You mean it hasn’t been washed recently.”

“Sunday afternoon, thank you,” Naruto says snidely. “You need to get into comfortable clothes, and you need to have my scent on you. It’ll make me less of a threat when you’re feverish and in need of cuddles.”

“Right. Cause all we’ll do is cuddle,” Sasuke retorts.

“I said I’d only do what you ask for, and I meant it. Like I said, I’m an alpha, but I’m not an asshole.”

Sasuke snatches the hoodie and drapes it over his arm, glaring at Naruto. “What if I asked you to get on your knees right here and suck me off?”

Naruto’s expression doesn’t change in the slightest. “Then I would. But I suggest you save some dignity for when you’re writhing in pain begging for a knot that I’m not giving you.”

The quick rush of heat in Sasuke’s face turns his skin mottled rose, and he stomps past Naruto to the stairs. “I’m going to go change.”

“I’ll make myself comfortable,” Naruto says. “I guess.”

In his room, Sasuke shuts the door and leans against it, hugging the sweater to his chest as his heart races in his ribs. He should have known better than to challenge Naruto like that, _especially_ after a secret shake promise.

He looks down at his feet, thinking about the way Naruto said, with such ease, that he would do—what Sasuke asked. Then Sasuke thinks about if he _had_ asked, if he had _meant_ it, and the blood drains out of his face and rushes somewhere else.

He throws the hoodie on his bed and strips quickly, getting into a soft, gray t-shirt and an old pair of drawstring pants. That is, after he peels himself out of his sticky, ruined briefs and exchanges them for another clean, dry pair. Sasuke knows it’s kind of stupid to wear underwear during his heat with how wet he gets, but the idea of nothing between the world—Naruto—and his dick save a thin layer of cotton isn’t a thought he wants to linger with.

“You wanna hang out up there? Or should I turn on the TV?” Naruto calls up the stairs, and Sasuke glances at the sweater on his bed.

He crosses the room from his dresser to the bed and lightly runs his fingers over the fabric. It’s soft, warm cotton, orange as French marigolds, with a black spiral on the chest. Sasuke traces the uneven edges of the shape, like dragged paint, and closes his eyes.

“Sasuke?” Naruto yells.

Sasuke jolts, grabbing the sweater and yanking it over his head. “Down there is fine!” His voice isn’t as steady as he would like, but when he gets himself into the hoodie and hugs the fabric against himself, his head feels lighter, and his limbs feel warm. He grabs the front of the hoodie and pulls it up, brushing his nose against the inside of the collar, inhaling.

His throat goes warm, and Sasuke almost drops down on his bed when his knees wobble.

Composing himself, he manages to get down the stairs as Naruto is turning on some dumb comedy Sasuke has changed the channel on a hundred times. He leans over the back of the couch, looking Sasuke up and down, and Sasuke doesn’t miss the way Naruto’s pupils dilate for a moment, a tiny flicker of red like blood in water.

“Calm down, it’s just a sweater,” Sasuke snaps, but he shrinks into the sleeves like he’s trying to hide.

Naruto blinks, then pats the cushion beside him. “Sorry, I just… You know, it’s an alpha thing.”

“Thought you said you weren’t an asshole.”

“Did I tackle you to the ground and get to humping? No. My eyes flashed, you baby,” Naruto groans, turning back to the TV.

One of the guys is draped over a kitchen table loudly complaining about how unrequited his crush is, and his friend is eating ice cream for breakfast. Sasuke shuffles awkwardly around the couch and sits down beside Naruto. “Is there a point to this show?”

“Slice of life.”

“Huh?”

“It’s a slice of life drama. It’s about three friends and their adventures trying to become adults after one’s grandpa dies and they all move in together,” Naruto explains.

Sasuke slouches back against the couch, his shoulder bumping Naruto’s. “So it’s pointless.”

“Sorry it’s not a fantasy drama about a guy who can talk to animals.”

Sasuke jerks his head up and glares. “I don’t watch that anymore.”

“But you did, once upon a time,” Naruto tuts, turning his attention back to the TV. “You guys still have an insane movie collection. We could watch something else.”

“No, I… I think I might take a nap.” Sasuke turns away, grabbing a pillow as he curls on his side on the cushion, nudging his head against the arm. Naruto grabs one of his ankles and pulls his leg out, rubbing the bone softly just under the hem of Sasuke’s pants as he lets Sasuke’s leg rest on his lap. “What are you doing?”

“Stretch out, it’s alright. This couch is super comfy, and your feet don’t smell like Cheetos anymore,” Naruto says, taking a tentative sniff.

“Fri—“Sasuke exhales his anger slowly. “It was Fritos… and I told you, Itachi got athlete’s foot at a pool party and gave it to me.”

Naruto drops his head back against the couch, grinning. His pale scars gleam on the curve of his cheek. “Yeah… that was a long time ago, too.”

The laugh track on the TV sounds distant, and Sasuke hugs the pillow to his chest, watching Naruto for a long, quiet moment. “Yeah…” He falls asleep to the sound of the TV, the feel of Naruto’s warm hand on his ankle, and the smell of sunshine and calm.

*

Naruto wakes Sasuke up a few hours later to… take a bath?

He’s drawn the water and put lavender bath salts he stole from Itachi’s master bathroom in the tub, and he tells Sasuke to soak while he makes them some dinner.

Sasuke strips and climbs into the tub, the temperature of the water distracting him from the warmth in his chest, dripping between his legs. Everything feels hazy, like a fog settling over his mind. Sasuke nearly falls asleep in the tub when there’s a soft knock on the door, and Naruto tells him to come down to eat. Sasuke gets out of the tub and redresses in his pants and Naruto’s hoodie, forgoing the briefs and shirt from before.

There’s steamed rice and little dumplings and udon, the bowl of food just a bit more than Sasuke would normally eat. But he sits in the comfy breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen with Naruto’s feet on the seat beside his leg, and they eat together—Sasuke finishing all of the food made for him.

Naruto talks most of the meal, and Sasuke doesn’t even realize they’ve both finished when Naruto gets up and takes their bowls.

“I’m not helpless,” Sasuke grumbles, but doesn’t get up.

Humming thoughtfully, Naruto washes the bowls and sits back down across from Sasuke. “You’ll need to lie down soon.”

“Bossy. It’s not even ten.”

“Is that your usual bedtime?” Naruto teases.

“As a matter of fact, eleven. And I have no bedtime on the weekends, which it is now.”

“You need rest. Before you fever.”

Oh. That word strikes Sasuke in the gut, making him feel cold in his toes and fingers. He had nearly forgotten what was about to come, so content in the past few hours.

“And water. Right, I forgot,” Naruto says, almost to himself, and then he’s up again. He gets a big glass and fills it with water from the filter pitcher on the sink, then even refills the pitcher. Sasuke smiles at that.

He hands Sasuke the water glass and follows him up the stairs, and Sasuke hesitates at his bedroom door, the back of his neck sweaty. Naruto looms close, his chest barely touching Sasuke’s back, and Sasuke’s breath hitches, whether in fear or excitement he can’t tell.

Naruto nudges the door open and peeks inside over Sasuke’s shoulder. “…Navy focal wall,” he mumbles.

Sasuke steps aside so Naruto can walk into the room, and Sasuke holds his glass of water in both hands as he watches Naruto mill about. “It was that or gray.”

Naruto touches his finger to the windowpane, looking at Sasuke’s desk. “Do you still sit there? When you do homework?”

“Sitting at a desk keeps you focused.”

“Tell that to me in second period.”

“Or first. Or third,” Sasuke says to the ceiling.

“Any period, really,” Naruto says, and then they both laugh.

Sasuke can finally feel his legs again, and he crosses his room and climbs onto the bed, setting the glass down on the bedside table. He sits back against the headboard, watching Naruto blatantly pull open a few of his dresser drawers.

“Stop pilfering my underwear.”

“P… pilfering,” Naruto mutters, grinning. He shuts the dresser and moves to the closet, pulling the doors open. “Whoa, Sasuke. Colorful,” he teases, grabbing the sleeve of Sasuke’s only red hoodie amongst a rack of black and navy jackets, dress shirts, and sweaters.

“I do my best. But we can’t all be walking beams of sunshine,” Sasuke grouses, stuffing his legs under his comforter and quilt.

Naruto snorts.

“So… are you sleeping in here?” Sasuke asks, watching as Naruto looks at the corkboard by Sasuke’s bedroom door. It’s the only messy place in Sasuke’s room, movie tickets and pictures of him and Itachi tacked to the pale cork in an array of rectangles and squares.

Naruto turns and looks at him. “I was thinking the floor.”

Sasuke frowns. “Idiot.”

“What?”

“This is a king sized bed, you know.”

“Uh, since this is the first time I’ve seen one? No. I don’t know,” Naruto retorts, his voice dropping low like Sasuke’s in sarcasm.

“Well it is. And there’s plenty of room for you up here with me,” Sasuke says, turning over as he stretches out. “Just remember your promise.”

“I’m the best at remembering promises,” Naruto grumbles, turning off the bedroom light. Sasuke hears a zipper drag, and then the sound of Naruto kicking out of his jeans. “Almost sounds like you _want_ me to sex you up.”

Sasuke flicks on the bedside lamp, hugging one pillow down against his chest. He feels sweaty, almost dizzy but not quite nauseous. The past few hours he almost felt normal, unlike when he stumbled out of school with slick between his legs, aching all over.

“Sasuke? You alright?” Naruto asks, his voice pitched with tension, and the bed dips behind Sasuke. “I was just kidding.”

He rolls over, grabbing hold of Naruto’s wrist. “I’m fine, f… just I don’t feel too good.”

“Do you need—“

“I’m just gonna sleep…” Sasuke curls into himself, exhaling shakily as pain pulls tight down his spine. “Don’t cuddle me. I’m not weak enough to need that.”

“Not yet,” Naruto says, and Sasuke can hear the smile in his voice.

“You wish.” But he thinks _not yet._ He listens to Naruto breathing, the gentle tap of a thumb scrolling through a phone absently. Sasuke lets his body drag him down, down, until the heat and the ache are swallowed up by a sheet of black unawareness.

*

Sasuke wakes to fire. He’s sweating, burning up from the inside, his hands shaking and clammy as he blinks in the dimness of his room. The bedside lamp is still on, but it looks blurry and pale, the walls covered with fog.

When Sasuke tries to move his whole body tenses, and his throat clicks around a dry swallow. He can feel slick between his cheeks, his cock throbbing against his thigh. His chest hurts, his nipples tight, and he can smell the familiar aroma of his room and _alpha_.

Oh… right.

“Naruto,” Sasuke says quietly, his voice rough and dry. He paws at his throat, nicking himself with the end of a claw. He looks at his hand, the little black tips pointed and sharp. He runs his tongue over his teeth, the reason for the soreness in his jaw and cheeks the fangs that have extended in his mouth.

“Na… Naruto?” Sasuke pants.

There’s a grumble, then a sharp gasp, and Sasuke lets himself be rolled over when cool hands grab his shoulder gently. “Shit, Sasuke. It’s okay.”

Sasuke tumbles into Naruto’s weight dipping the bed, their bodies sagging together as Sasuke tries to curl into a ball of misery. The base of his spine is hot and tight, his stomach a mass of knots and twisted need. Sasuke whimpers, lets Naruto tilt his face up and look at his fangs as he pants heavily through his open mouth.

Naruto’s eyes flicker red, and Sasuke’s toes curl and his knees rub together. “Stupid… idiot,” Sasuke huffs.

“I’m completely collected, thank you,” Naruto growls, pushing Sasuke’s hair out of his face.

A liquid pain sears through Sasuke’s belly down into his groin, and he clenches around nothing and feels the slick gush between his legs. The cry that escapes from his lips is like a wounded pup.

“I’m right here. I’m here, Sasuke,” Naruto says gently, then kisses Sasuke’s sweaty forehead.

“I’m hot,” Sasuke says. “It’s so hot… hurts.” He rocks his hips uncomfortably, smearing slick between his legs. “Please.”

“I need you to use words, Sasuke. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.”

Sasuke pushes his forehead into Naruto’s chest. “Touch… touch me, please.”

“Where?”

He grabs Naruto’s wrist and pulls at his hand, dragging it to cup Naruto’s palm against the back of his neck. “Can’t… can’t think.”

Naruto brushes his fingers over the heated skin at the nape of Sasuke’s neck, plays with the ends of his sweaty hair. “Can I… can I get you off? Do you want me to make you come?”

Groaning, Sasuke claws at Naruto’s wrist. “No knot.”

There’s a soft laugh against his hair, and then Naruto is pushing Sasuke back. He tilts his face up, cupping his cheek and forcing Sasuke to look up at him. “Sasuke, I promised. No knot. No anything if you don’t want it. But if you came, it would help.”

Sasuke’s brows furrow up tight, tears burning the corners of his eyes. “No,” he whimpers, pitiful.

The look on Naruto’s face transforms from gentle concern to something just short of anger. “Sasuke… have you never… what do you usually _do_ when you’re in heat?”

“Nothing… I… lay here, and… wait for it to go away,” Sasuke says, weak, defeated.

“Sasuke, that’s torture. You’re in a heat cycle, you can’t—did your dad make you—“

“No, no, he didn’t. Honest…” Sasuke licks his lips, fingers curling in Naruto’s shirt. “I just… a heat is for mating. You’re not supposed to… only sluts do _that_ in heat.”

Naruto kisses Sasuke’s cheek, smoothing his bangs back from his face. “You’re not a slut. It’s totally normal to masturbate _a lot_ during heat and rut. It’s healthy. You can’t bottle up all that need; it can make you seriously sick. It’s probably why your heats are so violent.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up and listen,” Naruto growls, looking as fierce as he can. “This is why they make toys for heat. This is why they make special painkillers for heat. This is why an omega needs to be taken care of during heat. You can’t just lay here and suffer for _days_.”

Sasuke squeezes his eyes shut, whining. “But it…” He can’t think of a reason to argue. His whole body _aches_ , and Naruto smells so good. He’s soft and cool compared to Sasuke’s tense, feverish body, and his big, stupid blue eyes are so comforting.

A hand comes up under his pillow and curls against the nape of Sasuke’s neck, replacing the hand he had dragged there, keeping the contact. Sasuke arches his head back into the touch, sighing.

“Tell me it’s okay,” Naruto says softly, and Sasuke feels Naruto’s fingertips touching the waistband of his pajama pants. It’s gentle, seeking, but not anything more. Maybe it’s the tiny voice in the back of his mind that tells Sasuke he can trust Naruto implicitly, maybe it’s the drive of the heat, but he exhales shakily and nods.

“Just… just once.” Sasuke looks up at Naruto, and that soft, tiny smile on his face makes Sasuke’s entire body feel less heavy. Sasuke glances away, lifting a hand to his mouth. He touches his blunt omega fangs and shudders, Naruto’s hand palming over his hip.

“Just once what?” Naruto says, nails scraping softly over the back of Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke growls through his teeth, but it sounds more like a whimper. “Help… help me come.” He bites on his fingertips, certain if he wasn’t already fever-flushed he would have turned tomato red. His eyes water at the prospect of relief, the small hope that giving in like this, letting himself be used by his own pleasure, could ease his pain.

Naruto hooks his fingers into the waistband of Sasuke’s pajamas, dragging them down to his thighs. Sasuke shudders against him, fist against his mouth as he whimpers. His cock twitches, free from the confines of the damp cotton. Gently, Naruto pulls his hand away, watching as Sasuke blinks his teary eyes at him. “You don’t have to be quiet. But you do need to breathe for me.”

“…I’m breathing,” Sasuke murmurs, his entire body an exposed nerve, a live wire, highly tuned to the distance between Naruto’s body and his, to every place Naruto touches him.

Naruto smirks. “Good,” he says softly. Then he slips his hand between Sasuke’s thighs and rubs at the tender, slippery skin of his perineum.

The noise Sasuke makes is so close to a scream he almost thinks he’s in pain, but Naruto doesn’t stop. He massages the spot, easing back to softly tease at the rim of Sasuke’s dripping hole.

“Feel good?”

Sasuke whimpers pathetically, nodding as he arches his back, pushing his hips up into Naruto’s touch.

“Are you always this wet?”

Sasuke nods again, barely registering the awe, the drunken lust soaking Naruto’s voice. His eyes shut heavily, sparks and tingles running across his skin and through his muscles.

He’s jerked off before, and he’s fingered himself a grand total of three times in his life, but the gentle, steady pressure of Naruto’s fingertips nudging at something inside of him from the _outside_ is a dizzying, drugging mist.

“You smell so good,” Naruto mutters, then, even more quietly, “I’m sorry.”

When Naruto’s fingers are drenched in Sasuke’s slick, he nudges Sasuke’s thighs open.

Sasuke jolts. “No… please, not—“he bites his lip.

“Not inside. I promise. Just need you to be comfortable,” Naruto says, lips brushing Sasuke’s sweaty temple. He squeezes Sasuke’s neck, the pressure easing the tension from Sasuke’s shoulders.

Sasuke pants, the tip of his tongue glancing across his lips as he rests his knee on Naruto’s thigh, effectively holding his legs open.

“Good boy,” Naruto says, and then he teases his wet fingertips along the underside of Sasuke’s cock from the base to the tip.

The sharp, shuddering inhale burns Sasuke’s lungs, floods his tongue and throat with a thick, musky flavor like Naruto’s warm, citrus scent drenched in sweat and _want_ , and he bucks his hips up hard.

Naruto laughs shakily, fingers curling gently around the head of Sasuke’s cock. “Shh, I’ve got you. It’s okay.” He rubs his thumb over the tip, smearing Sasuke’s slick all over the length of him.

Sasuke paws blindly for comfort, and he gets his hand on Naruto’s arm as Naruto grips his dick firmly at the base. “… Fuck, it feels so good.”

“I know. Told you it would. Not gonna last long, are ya?”

Rather than answering with words, Sasuke lets out a wheezy moan.

Naruto chuckles, stroking him slow and tight, everything wet and hot and too much and not enough. Sasuke’s hole twitches, clenching around nothing as his thighs quiver. He wants to fuck into Naruto’s fist, but the hand at the back of his neck keeps him steady and still. Naruto has him, and Sasuke will get whatever Naruto wants to give.

Still, he bites his lip and mewls, shaking all over. Nobody else has ever touched him like this before, and he’s burning up with the heat of fever and the ache of need, need, _need_.

“Na…hn.” Sasuke chokes off the rest of that name, squeezing his eyes shut. He has enough mind left not to call out this idiot’s name while he’s tugging on his cock so perfectly. Thank fuck for that, because he fears if he started begging _Naruto please, Naruto fuck, Naruto don’t stop_ it would quickly melt and pour from him in a never-ending deluge.

Naruto twists his wrist perfectly and strokes Sasuke’s dick in all the right ways, just how Sasuke likes and yet somehow totally different. Working the head, Naruto makes a growly sound low in his throat, then slips down and squeezes the base of Sasuke’s cock so tight it’s close to pain.

Sasuke digs his claws into Naruto’s arm, knocking their foreheads together almost roughly.

“C’mon. Let go,” Naruto says quietly, nudging his forehead against Sasuke’s gently, speeding up his strokes. Somehow it’s still so gentle, even though the quickening pace has Sasuke gasping open-mouthed across Naruto’s lips. He squeezes his eyes shut and moves his hips, uncoordinated, short thrusts that push him into Naruto’s hand.

There’s a split moment between his fevered need and a wash of contentment, and then Sasuke realizes he’s coming. Naruto keeps him close, stroking Sasuke through it as he moans brokenly, high pitched and trembling. He clings to Naruto so tightly it must hurt, but the alpha doesn’t complain. Naruto pulls back and kisses Sasuke’s temple, murmuring words Sasuke can’t understand as the white sparks and mottled swirls of shadow start to blur together in his brain.

He comes back to himself a few minutes later, breathing deep and slow, his body comfortably warm. When Sasuke blinks his eyes open, his senses returning, he realizes he’s curled into Naruto’s arms, breathing against his chest, head tucked under Naruto’s chin.

Gentle fingers trace patterns against Sasuke’s back through the hoodie, a hand resting on his naked hip.

“Better?” Naruto says, clearly realizing Sasuke is no longer in a post-orgasm cloud.

Sasuke lifts his head, feeling less woozy, and blushes furiously at the sight between them. His cock is soft, resting on the mattress, but what’s most embarrassing is the shine of slick painted between his thighs and the absolute _mess_ on Naruto’s stomach.

Ropes of come cover the taut muscles of Naruto’s abdomen, some dark stains soaked into the fabric of his slightly rucked up shirt. Sasuke doesn’t think he’s ever come that much in his life—it’s such a _mess_. It looks like art splashed across Naruto’s honeyed, sun-gold skin.

And black marks?

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke mutters, moving to extract himself from Naruto’s hold.

Naruto drags him closer, smiling as he pulls Sasuke’s pants up, gently tucking his dick away. “Sorry for what?”

Sasuke blushes darker.

Laughing, Naruto adjusts the blankets, tucking them back in. He lifts himself up on his elbow, smiling down at Sasuke as he brushes his fingers over the backs of Sasuke’s knuckles. “I promised I’d take care of you. And I really like… the smell.”

“The smell?”

“Of us,” Naruto clarifies, then it’s _his_ turn to blush.

Sasuke glances down, breathing in shallowly, parting his lips. He can taste Naruto on his tongue, smell his own arousal and release in the air like burnt caramel and sweet, overripe apple. The combination is sun kissed oranges and too-sweet honey, and Sasuke pushes his face into Naruto’s chest to hide himself. “Still… the mess.”

“I like that, too.” Naruto puts his arms around Sasuke, pulling him practically onto his chest as he rolls them slightly. Sasuke knows there’s going to be dried come flaked on Naruto’s hoodie in the morning, but Naruto doesn’t seem to mind.

Naruto grabs the glass of water from the bedside table and insists that Sasuke drink half. He then takes a small sip himself, puts it back, and turns off the light. “Feel a little better?”

Sasuke hums, nodding. “I can… think better. Less hot.”

“Good. Fever must’ve gone down a bit.”

The room is quiet, the warmth of Naruto’s closeness, the softness of his breath lulling Sasuke into a deep calm. “…Naruto?”

“Hm?”

“…I feel better… because you… because I came, right?” Sasuke says very, very softly, curling his fingers in Naruto’s shirt.

Naruto’s lips brush Sasuke’s forehead, and he says, “You feel better because you were taken care of. So long as I’m here, close to you, with constant contact and proper release, your heat will be next to painless.”

Sasuke closes his eyes. “You sound like an expert on omega heats,” he mutters.

Naruto snorts. “Anybody who has taken Health and Pubescence 101 or Secondary Gender/ABO Science knows that. But it helps to have a happy omega for reference. Kakashi takes really good care of Iruka sensei, and they’re both always happy to answer my questions.” He cards a hand through Sasuke’s hair, grinning. “I’m a curious student.”

“You would be,” Sasuke says, mentally rolling his eyes.

“Well, an alpha is supposed to care for their mate—especially if they’re an omega. How can you take care of someone if you don’t know the basics?”

Sasuke frowns. “Not everyone needs to be taken care of.”

There’s quiet, then Naruto shifts, loosening his hold on Sasuke. “Everybody needs that… once in a while.”

Sighing, Sasuke rests his head in the crook of Naruto’s neck, then mumbles, “Whatever… that’s stupid.”

He doesn’t hear anything else after that, just Naruto’s heartbeat and gentle breathing, and Sasuke falls back to sleep feeling pain-free and calm.

*

When Sasuke wakes again, his room is glowing softly with the light of rising sunshine, his body warm but not feverish. Usually he wakes up constantly in agony during his heat, but this new feeling, this leaden calm that has his bones feeling like spun sugar… it’s so _nice._ His lower back isn’t on fire, and his throat isn’t hoarse from crying and choking in his sleep. His limbs are a bit achy, but he stretches like a languid cat—

Right against the body spooned in tight behind him.

Sasuke blinks, and his body registers arms around his waist, soft breaths rustling the hair at the nape of his neck… A warm stiffness against the curve of his ass. The smell of his room is laced with caramel-apple omega heat and warm citrus.

He feels slick drip from his hole, his face flushing as he takes in his own hardness, previously unnoticed. “Naruto… wake up.” His voice sounds pitiful, soft and content despite the irritated arousal quickly burning through his mild panic.

Naruto’s arms flex, then he drags Sasuke back against him, hugging him tight, tangling his legs with Sasuke’s. “You ok?” Naruto murmurs, lips touching Sasuke’s neck, and Sasuke’s eyes flutter shut at the sound of tired, scratchy alpha-voice.

“Ok… yeah,” he says, instead of _get off me_ like he means to.

Naruto nuzzles into his shoulders, rubbing a hand up Sasuke’s chest. “Do you need to come?” He says sleepily, easy as breathing, and Sasuke’s breath hitches in his throat.

Nerves going fuzzy and warm, Sasuke licks his lips. “I… I don’t know,” he mumbles. “I feel… ok.” He should be tossing Naruto out of his bed. For the idiot to think he can _little spoon_ an _Uchiha_ —Sasuke is outraged.

Or he would be, if he could focus on anything other than the warmth of Naruto’s hand rubbing over his heart… Maybe.

It’s hard to feel outraged when Sasuke is still feeling heavy and drowsy and _nice_. He feels barely any pain at all—he should be wriggling into his mattress, soaking with sweat and slick and precome because he can’t breathe or move, can’t find release or relief.

Naruto tilts his head up, resting his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder, cheek pressed over Sasuke’s ear. “Lemme rephrase that… do you _want_ to come?”

The sound of Naruto’s voice, the ghost of his words washing in a warm breath over Sasuke’s cheek, is enough to make him shudder. Sasuke exhales shakily, curling his fingers into the sheets. He should say no. He feels fine, he should just… wait? Wait until pain comes, wait until it’s so hot and unbearable that he has to beg for Naruto to make it go away?

_Why wait?_

Sasuke tilts his head back, nuzzling his nose along Naruto’s jaw, and the hand on his chest slides up, cupping his cheek.

They’re almost kissing, but Naruto doesn’t move. He lets Sasuke rocks his hips back, just softly, against his lap. He lets Sasuke’s lips almost, _almost_ touch his for a dozen heartbeats. And he doesn’t move. Sasuke feels that irrational comfort he has felt before, trusting Naruto not to overstep, not to push, not to hurt him.

Sasuke licks his lips. “Yeah… I—I want to.”

Naruto smiles, soft and sweet, and then he kisses Sasuke’s temple. “Good. You want my mouth?”

The sound that gets punched out of Sasuke barely even startles him, low and breathless as he claws at the sheets. He feels his fangs burn in his mouth, his head spinning. “You… you’d do that?”

“If you wanted, yeah. Bet you taste even better than you smell,” Naruto murmurs, brushing his hand over Sasuke’s nipples through the hoodie, his other hand moving down to grip at Sasuke’s hip tightly.

Sasuke huffs. “You say such stupid shit.”

“Yes or no,” Naruto says, not letting the words deter him.

Shaking his head, Sasuke works his ass backwards, feeling Naruto’s cock shift, rubbing along the cleft of his ass through pajamas and boxers. “Want you to… keep holding me. Like this.”

“Alright… I can definitely do that,” Naruto hums, sounding so satisfied one would think _he_ just got offered a blowjob.

Sasuke goes limp against him, letting Naruto pull his pants down under the curve of his ass, pushing them down Sasuke’s thighs. Naruto’s fingers dip into the crack of Sasuke’s ass, and he exhales a tiny moan as Naruto rubs his fingertips over Sasuke’s wet, twitching hole.

“It’ll feel good, here… if you want,” Naruto says, nudging one fingertip with more pressure against the tight ring of muscle.

Groaning, Sasuke drops his chin down against his chest. “Not yet,” he sighs.

Not yet. _Not yet?_ What the hell is Sasuke even saying? _Not yet_ isn’t no. _Not yet_ is implying Sasuke wants that _at all—_ but fuck, he’s starting to. At least his heat-addled brain is, because if he could think clearly Naruto Uzumaki’s fingers would be nowhere near his ass.

Naruto hums, kissing the back of Sasuke’s neck. “Okay,” he says, and if he realizes what Sasuke has— _not yet_ isn’t _no_ —he doesn’t push it.

He just reaches his slippery hand around and grips Sasuke’s cock with gentle fingers. Sasuke sighs, the sound almost a moan, and he settles his ass back against Naruto’s thighs as Naruto strokes him slowly, getting him used to the feel, getting him nice and wet.

“Comfy?” Naruto asks, his strokes slow and tight.

Sasuke nods. “Very.”

“Feel good?”

Groaning, Sasuke rubs his ass back against Naruto’s cock. “Yeah,” he sighs, shivering against the sound Naruto makes against the back of his neck.

Those lips part, hot and wet as Naruto licks a path along the tendon in Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke blinks, clarity coming back to him in a fraction. “N… don’t. Don’t bite. Please.”

“Sasuke, I would never hurt you.”

“I just… don’t, please?”

“Okay, beautiful. I won’t bite you—unless you ask. And if you do—“

“You’ll be gentle?”

“Mm-hm,” Naruto says, nuzzling into Sasuke’s neck before kissing the pale, flushed skin.

Sasuke’s senses log back off, trusting Naruto implicitly as pleasure pools in his belly with every stroke and tug of his sensitive cock. He sucks in a deep breath, the taste of Naruto’s arousal musky and thick across his tongue, like summer sweat. Needy, shaking, Sasuke reaches back and grips as Naruto’s thigh, pulling Naruto’s hips forward against his ass.

“Sasuke?” Naruto says, clearly about to pull back.

“I want… want you to,” Sasuke whispers, licking his lips as he moves his ass against Naruto’s dick, pulling Naruto closer.

“You sure? That’s—“

“It’s okay… Want it. Feels good.” The broken pieces of his sentences make enough sense to Sasuke, so when Naruto still hesitates, he whines in the back of his throat and pushes his head to the side, baring the column of his throat. “Please.”

There’s a deep, low growl behind him, and then the hand of the arm around his waist moves, and Sasuke’s head is being tilted back hard by a hand around his jaw.

The hand on his cock speeds up, and Sasuke moans gratefully when Naruto first thrusts his hips up against him, cock dragging against the wet cleft of Sasuke’s ass through one thin layer of cotton.

Naruto’s face is pushed into the side of Sasuke’s neck, panting hot and shallow as he ruts against Sasuke, jacking Sasuke hot and fast.

“I need… Please, I wanna—Ngh!”

“Say it,” Naruto growls, his voice rougher than before, lower, and Sasuke has to obey when he feels teeth drag over his scent glands.

“Make me come. Please, Naruto,” Sasuke chokes out, eyes stinging as he digs his little claws into Naruto’s thigh.

Naruto groans, kissing Sasuke’s neck hard as he releases Sasuke’s jaw. The hand working Sasuke’s cock keeps going, and the other slips between his thighs, digs back behind his slick balls, and presses two fingers hard to Sasuke’s hole.

Sasuke’s back spasms, eyes flashing open wide and blue as his stomach floods with lava and sugar. And then he’s moaning shamelessly as he starts to come, spurting over Naruto’s hand and the blankets still tucking him in, holding the warmth and the damp pleasure in close to them.

The hands on his body go gentle, and Sasuke listens to Naruto panting as he blinks deliriously at the wall. The rutting behind him has slowed, shaky, aborted thrusts like Naruto can’t quite stop yet, and Sasuke realizes with a spark of hunger than he doesn’t want him to.

“Come,” he says, digging his blunt nails into Naruto’s ass.

Naruto shudders. “Wh… what?”

“Finish. Keep rutting into me, I want… Just come on,” Sasuke growls, jaw aching.

Behind him, Naruto moans, unabashed, low, warm, and then pushes his face into Sasuke’s hair, panting against the nape of his neck. “You’re not gonna immediately turn around and claw my dick off, are ya?”

“Fucking idiot, no.”

Naruto hums against Sasuke’s neck, and then he rolls his hips up, slow, hard. Sasuke blinks, dazed, little stars sparkling behind his eyes because the feeling of an alpha against him—of _Naruto_ —is drugging. He’s never felt a cock pressed hot and thick between his asscheeks, and he bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut because he’s a second away from asking Naruto to shove his boxers out of the way so he can feel that soft, hot skin against his. So he can feel the wet head of Naruto’s cock dragging over his ass instead of a wet patch of cotton rubbing against his cheek.

Groaning without a single drop of hesitation or shame, Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke and holds him close, tight, rutting as if he were buried in Sasuke to the hilt. The warm-damp of his breath musses the soft hair at the back of Sasuke’s neck, and it’s so hot and everything feels so good, and Sasuke doesn’t even realize he’s getting hard again.

Naruto licks the back of his neck, a single, tentative flick of his tongue, like a kitten.

Sasuke arches back into it, ducking his head to give more access to the bare skin over the edge of Naruto’s hoodie collar. And Naruto treats every inch of it tenderly, nipping and kissing along all the pale skin he can reach before he groans, “Sasuke, _Sasuke_.”

And then Sasuke is coming again, mewling against his palm to stifle the sound as his channel slicks itself and drips down his thighs, his cock twitching before spurting a few thin ropes of come across his stomach—on Naruto’s hoodie.

Naruto sighs, reaching down to gently rub at Sasuke’s cock as he stiffens behind him, grinding his hips in hard and slow.

The moment Naruto starts coming, Sasuke can feel it. He can feel the hot, thick wet of it soaking Naruto’s boxers, wetting his ass through the fabric. He can smell the thick smoke-musk of alpha, the heat of it cloying in his nose and across his tongue, mixed with Naruto’s flavor like burnt orange and cider.

He rocks back into Naruto’s slow, shaken ministrations, feeling the high bleeding from his limbs, making him drowsy and soft. He’s pliant, totally out of his element when Naruto rolls him onto his back, climbing over him.

Sasuke blinks up at him, perplexed as Naruto straddles him and cups his face with a soft, warm hand. He brushes the hair back from Sasuke’s face, runs a thumb across his bitten bottom lip, and he smiles.

He looks gorgeous. Stunning. Sasuke’s lips part, and his entire body feels like it’s been kissed by a gust of wind, like the kind of breeze that changes spring into summer, cool-warm-sweet. Naruto’s face is flushed, the pale scars on his cheeks just amplifying the tint of rose across his tan skin. His hair is an absolute disaster, blue eyes deep and hazy, lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. And his mouth… He’s still panting, catching his breath, and his lips are pink and flushed and Sasuke wants to taste them.

“Feel good?” Naruto asks, setting a palm against Sasuke’s throat, feeling his hammering pulse.

Sasuke swallows hard, then turns his face away. It’s a little too intimate, looking up at Naruto when he looks… like that. “Hungry,” he mutters, and then Naruto snorts.

He ducks his head, bumping their foreheads together. “I’ll see what I can do about that.” With that he climbs off of Sasuke, running his hands through his disheveled dandelion hair. “I’m gonna pilfer your underwear drawer again, if you don’t mind.”

Sasuke rolls over, grabbing a pillow and dragging it against his chest. He’s completely untroubled by the fact that his ass is still hanging out of his pajamas, his cock softening against his sheets. “Why?”

“Well, I’m not too big a fan of having come drying in my pubes, if you don’t mind. And since you told me to come, I did.” Naruto opens the underwear drawer, then pulls out a pair of black boxers Sasuke hardly ever wears.

Sasuke frowns. “I mean, I told you to… finish. I didn’t say finish in your shorts.”

Naruto looks at him over his shoulder. “You didn’t say I could come all over your back, either.”

The blush that burns Sasuke’s face is quickly buried into his pillow when Naruto shucks off his boxers. Sasuke keeps his face hidden there while he listens to Naruto rummage about, getting the pair of clean, borrowed boxers on before he heads for the door.

“Finish your water. I’ll get you more—maybe some juice. An omega should have plenty of sugar during a heat,” Naruto says.

Sasuke grumbles, “There you go again, omega expert.” The pillow makes it sound like a bunch of growly nonsense.

“Rest, okay? I’ll be back soon with food.”

The sound of Naruto heading down the stairs means Sasuke can pick his face up, and he does, begrudgingly. There’s a scent lingering in the fibers of his pillow, and it takes him all of ten seconds to realize it’s the smell of sleepy Naruto. He’s hugging the pillow Naruto used last night, and he quickly shoves it away before rolling onto his back.

He looks up at his ceiling. His body has that lighter-than-air relaxation, heavy-and-weighed-down contentment going on again. He rubs his fingertips over his sheets, stretches and feels every muscle and bone shift about as he lets himself just… breathe.

Every heat before this one—though there were very few, if he’s being honest—has been a nightmare. Sasuke closes his eyes and tries to think of pain, of a pulsing, stabbing ache in his spine, his stomach knotted in turmoil, his legs and arms throbbing like he’s been stepped on all over. He thinks about having a hoarse throat from crying, eyes stinging from the pain.

It all seems so unreal now, compared to _this_ . Now Sasuke feels tired and achy, but it’s a delicious ache that hums through his body slowly, roiling sunshine. Even wearing _clothing_ had caused him pain before, material itchy and coarse to his oversensitive body. Even his sheets had been a terror. But now, the soft slide of Naruto’s hoodie over his nipples has something in his gut simmering, the softness of his sheets under his palms and the soles of his feet is like cool water.

“Are you alright?” Naruto’s voice calls from the doorway, and it takes Sasuke a moment to open his eyes.

It takes him a moment, like his mind is clinging to a dream that it can’t remember, and Sasuke tilts his head to the side.

Naruto is leaning against the doorframe, goldenrod eyebrows knit together, legs looking long and lean under the hem of black material at his thighs.

Sasuke wants to reach out for him. He wants to call the alpha over, pull him down for slow, hot, wet kisses, let himself run his hands all over every inch of that toned, sun-kissed skin. He wants to feel that weight on top of him, wants to part his legs and let Naruto lie in the cradle between them.

He wants to make use of the wetness dripping between his cheeks. There’s so much he wants, so much he needs, and Sasuke inhales shakily and paws a hand in Naruto’s direction.

“’m okay. Just… tired,” Sasuke mumbles, closing his eyes again.

The bed dips beside him, and he looks up at Naruto perching there, looking down at Sasuke with his head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. “Your scent changed. It got… I dunno, sweeter? Richer? I thought maybe you were gonna fever again.”

Sasuke shakes his head sleepily. “Not yet. I don’t think… You took good care of me this morning.”

The sound Naruto makes is close to fierce, a growl in his chest that makes Sasuke want to preen and stretch under it. Naruto tangles a gentle hand into Sasuke’s hair, scraping his nails over his scalp, behind his ear. “I’m doing my best. If it’s not good enough, just tell me. I’ll give you anything you want or need.”

The sincerity in his voice and the gentleness of his touch settles something in Sasuke’s stomach, and it unsettles something in his chest. He groans and turns onto his side, swatting at Naruto half-heartedly. “Just get me my food.”

Naruto laughs, petting a hand through Sasuke’s hair some more. “Yes, _darling_.”

Sasuke snorts.

A minute or two passes, and Sasuke thinks he might have dozed off when Naruto asks, “Is this okay? I didn’t really… I didn’t ask before. I promised I would wait for you to ask me for things, but—well, is it okay?”

It takes Sasuke a moment to realize Naruto is asking about what they’re doing right then. How Naruto has his fingers in Sasuke’s hair, playing with the black tresses absently, running his nails over Sasuke’s scalp.

Without hesitation, Sasuke nods. “It’s really nice… Definitely okay.” When he peeks up at Naruto, there’s a soft smile on his lips, and so much warmth in those blue eyes Sasuke can hardly help but melt.

“Kay,” Naruto says, gently, then brushes his fingers through Sasuke’s hair one last time before he slips off the bed. “Food.”

Sasuke drifts again, and when he wakes Naruto is there with an obscene amount of toast covered in butter and honey and strawberry jam, and Sasuke eats all of it. Naruto makes him a plate of scrambled eggs and caramelized, crispy bacon, then insists on feeding Sasuke an entire can of sliced peaches before making him drink the syrupy juice.

There are a lot of sweet elements to the breakfast, and though Sasuke is probably the last person to ever voluntarily eat sugary sweet things, he eats every bite, gratefully moaning. Naruto explains sugar is good for omegas in heat and helps them keep up their strength, but Sasuke doesn’t even care about the science of it. He’s being cared for, and it makes him feel fluffy and warm.

Naruto pets his hair constantly throughout the meal, eating his own small bowl of ramen that apparently had been hidden away in the pantry. After the meal is consumed, Naruto makes Sasuke drink an entire glass of water and then sends him to the bathroom where he is surprised to pee so much when he hadn’t felt the need to at all.

When he comes back to the room, he crawls onto his bed, right into Naruto’s side. He curls into him, letting Naruto wrap an arm around him while he uses the other to hold his phone up, watching dumb videos on the internet.

Kittens never really had a sensual effect on Sasuke, but listening to Naruto’s stupid little giggles with fingertips tracing patterns along his back was making him a bit… excited.

It may have been an omega reaction, or it could be his heat, but soon Sasuke is hugging Naruto to him, a leg thrown over Naruto’s thighs, rutting his cock against Naruto’s hip.

Naruto sets the phone aside and rubs his hand down Sasuke’s back, pressing to the tenderness at the base of his spine while his other hand cups the nape of Sasuke’s neck. “What do you need?”

Sasuke whimpers, keeps rubbing his cock into Naruto’s soft thigh, hands fisting in the soft material of his shirt. “Please…”

The hand at the nape of his neck slides into his hair, and when Naruto tangles the strands and pulls, Sasuke gasps hollowly. His head is pulled back, it’s harder to breathe, and the feeling of being dominated makes his cock and his hole drip simultaneously.

“Words, Sasuke,” Naruto says gently. His voice doesn’t even sound strained, despite how Sasuke can smell the arousal soaking him in waves. He’s smelt this before, in school, when all the older boys would start to pre-rut at the same time. That smell of want, hunger, need. That smell that would be joined with leers at the girls in their skirts, the omega boys with their soft limbs and pretty lips.

The smell made him sick when he first presented. He was constantly in terror that an alpha would get a whiff of him, would realize he wasn’t an alpha himself. He was afraid he’d get cornered in a bathroom, in an empty classroom—hell, he was afraid he’d get pushed up against a locker in a crowded hallway and some alpha would let their baser instincts scar Sasuke permanently.

But when he looks up at Naruto, there’s only softness in his blue eyes, only tenderness to the set of his fangless mouth. That scent on Naruto holds no threat—only promise. The hand in his hair loosens, and Sasuke ducks forward and pushes his face against Naruto’s, scenting him, letting his cheek and jaw be kissed as he nuzzles in deep.

Naruto rolls towards him, which pulls Sasuke closer, makes him thrust up against the groove between Naruto’s thick, hard cock and his soft, firm thigh.

“Touch… touch me, please,” Sasuke huffs, slipping his arms from around Naruto’s waist to around his neck. He gets his hands in Naruto’s hair— _fuck_ , his beautiful hair. It’s so soft, and Sasuke pants against Naruto’s open mouth and rolls his hips into Naruto’s crotch.

“You want me to jack you off?” Naruto asks, nipping softly along Sasuke’s jaw.

Sasuke whines, ducking his head to hide his face. He burrows into Naruto’s neck, breathes through his mouth so he can taste the heady pheromones coming from the scent glands just under Naruto’s ear. He licks his lips, simultaneously tasting the sweat and _want_ on Naruto’s skin. “Th… there.” He wriggles his hips back against Naruto’s hand, sliding it from the small of his back down against the swell of his ass.

Naruto sucks in a shaky breath, the hand in Sasuke’s hair tightening again.

“…Not inside,” Sasuke murmurs.

Gently, slowly, Naruto tugs up the back of his hoodie, fingertips lightly rubbing over the waistband of Sasuke’s pajamas. “Not inside,” he repeats, voice husky and low.

Sasuke nuzzles into his throat, drowning in his need, in the heat, in Naruto’s scent. “…Not yet.”

Naruto sighs, deep, slow, and again the implication of his words hits Sasuke in the stomach, low and hot. _Not yet_ isn’t no. _Not yet_ is starting to mean sooner and sooner and sooner as his heat blurs his mind with light and warmth and Naruto.

Naruto’s fingers dip into his pants, and Sasuke exhales a needy sound. Naruto is slow, tentative, like he’s giving Sasuke a thousand seconds and hundreds of opportunities to say no, to say stop.

But he doesn’t, and then Naruto’s hand is cupping one full, soft globe of Sasuke’s ass, claws scraping the skin.

Sasuke moans softly, tilting his head back so he can see Naruto’s face.

Those eyes have been swept up by a ruby haze, Naruto’s lips parted around dropped fangs as he massages and squeezes the taut muscle and soft skin. He glances up, meeting Sasuke’s gaze with those hungry eyes, and Sasuke’s own eyes flash blue in response.

Naruto blinks, growling, and the color bleeds from his eyes before he presses his lips to Sasuke’s damp temple. “It’s okay… I’ve got you.”

Sasuke ruts his hips up, rubbing their cocks together, and the motion makes Naruto’s hand slip. When his fingers slide into the soft crease between Sasuke’s cheeks, his nails are blunt. Thankfully, because Naruto’s fingertips rub rough pads right over the tight, wet pucker of Sasuke’s hole.

The sound it draws from Sasuke leaves him shaken, and were he in possession of any clarity he would have flushed with embarrassment and shame. But he just moans again and finds himself conflicted for an entirely different reason than shame.

If he rocks forward, he gets to feel Naruto’s hot, thick cock rub against his. If he rolls backwards, he gets those fingers nudging over his dripping, needy hole. Soon the motion of rocking exhausts Sasuke, emotionally, mentally, and physically.

Naruto takes it upon himself to give Sasuke a blessing. He wraps an arm around Sasuke’s waist and drags him in close, rolling his hips up to give blessed friction against both of their cocks. At the same time he digs his fingers into Sasuke deeper, rubs against his hole harder, slick spreading messily under his palm, across Sasuke’s cheeks and thighs.

Sasuke pants open mouthed, each exhalation a needy moan, one hand tangled in Naruto’s hair, the other in his shirt. Naruto’s own panting is hot and damp along Sasuke’s throat, and Sasuke keeps his head thrown back just to feel the occasional skid of fangs over his pulse, the tender touch of a tongue wetting lips.

It’s shameful, how Sasuke has gone limp in Naruto’s arms, letting Naruto push and pull and do all the work for Sasuke’s pleasure. But the sounds Naruto makes and the weight and press of his cock dragging next to Sasuke’s reassure him it’s not a problem for Naruto to take that pleasure into his own hands.

Sasuke has never felt so cared for, so needlessly tended to. The pleasure melts in his stomach, and Sasuke feels the minutes bleed into hours and days like a haze of summer.

“Sasuke? Look at me, beautiful,” Naruto’s voice becons, and Sasuke butts their foreheads together and looks into those eyes, his own gleaming the same skylight color. Naruto growls warmly, nudging a fingertip against the rim of Sasuke’s hole until it starts sinking in. “Come for me.”

Sasuke’s mouth falls open as his eyes fall shut, and he starts coming apart at the seams. His orgasm pools in his belly and unspools from there, like waxy honey. Sasuke feels sticky and hot, Naruto’s fingers still rubbing over his sensitive hole, his cock dripping in his pants.

He pulls at Naruto’s hair, getting his lips against that tan throat. He nips and teases with his tongue, every nerve attuned to Naruto’s heartbeat. “Please,” Sasuke gasps, because an omega doesn’t give orders or make demands. Because he doesn’t have to—Naruto already knows what he wants.

Naruto growls, and then Sasuke’s world is tilting, spinning, and he’s on his back, pressed into the mattress with Naruto between his legs. Naruto is rutting against the space between Sasuke’s thighs, panting, moaning, his face twisted up with need and something close to the edge of pain.

Sasuke arches his back, locks his knees around Naruto’s hips and draws him deeper. He can barely think, can barely feel his fingers with his orgasm still simmering in his veins, but he gets his hands between them and pulls Naruto’s sweater up over his stomach, baring inch after inch of milk-pale skin before he hooks his thumbs into Naruto’s boxers. _His_ boxers that Naruto is _wearing_.

Meanwhile Naruto keeps whimpering, “Sasuke, Sasuke.”

He doesn’t look down when he tugs the waistband down hard, doesn’t think or feel anxious or panicked as he reaches around and gets his hands full of Naruto’s ass. He uses his grip to pull them close, rolling his hips up as the hot, wet head of Naruto’s cock drags across his naked stomach.

Naruto hisses through his teeth, then chokes out a sob-like moan.

Sasuke grinds them together, turning his face to the side to bare the length of his throat. “Please,” he says again, breathless, and Naruto crushes him in a warm embrace and starts coming.

The first gush of come spurts across Sasuke’s belly, and he digs his nails into Naruto’s ass and moans, aching and burning. Naruto presses his face to Sasuke’s throat, lips parted around a silent moan, and all the while he comes, he doesn’t bite Sasuke.

Sasuke fucks up into the wet mess between them, drunk on the feel of Naruto’s come all over his belly, the thick head of Naruto’s dick still rubbing at the puddle gathering above his naval. He runs his hands from Naruto’s pert ass up under his shirt, drags his nails over Naruto’s shoulder blades and breathes in the thick scent of their combined release and sweat.

It could be minutes or an hour, but eventually, Naruto rolls to the side, pulling Sasuke into him so he’s not crushing him but he still has him close. Sasuke dozes to the feel of kisses on his temple, fingers rubbing through his hair and at the jut of his hip.

When he wakes, it’s to a cool cloth cleaning the mess from his belly. Sasuke lets himself be rolled onto his back and then his drawstrings are being pulled down his legs and right off. He has no shame or care that Naruto is seeing him half naked and vulnerable like this, and there’s not a hint of fear in his body when Naruto kneels between his thighs and pushes his legs apart. Naruto cleans between his thighs, wipes his soft cock, and then along the cleft of his cheeks.

Sasuke purrs, his entire body humming as the alpha tends to him. He lets Naruto get him into a clean pair of soft briefs, then swats at him when he tries to peel the hoodie off.

“Sasuke,” Naruto warns.

Sasuke rolls over, sticking his ass in Naruto’s direction. “Not yet,” he grumbles, nuzzling into Naruto’s hoodie and Naruto’s pillow.

Naruto sidles up behind him, hugging Sasuke light and close. “Okay… You okay?”

Sasuke nods, wrapping his arm over Naruto’s around his waist. “Tired…”

“Do you feel good?”

There’s a thick silence in the room that is weighed by Sasuke’s thoughts, and then he laces his fingers with Naruto’s. “Better than good…”

Naruto lets him fall asleep after that, pain free, feverless… Safe.

*

Sasuke startles awake from his nap with the taste of salt on his tongue. His dreams were a blur of color and sensation, gold and blue and warm hands and soft hair. He dreamt of soft lips on his, of a tongue sweetly licking into his mouth. He dreamt of being on his knees, a gentle hand in his hair while he pressed his nose to short, silken gold hair that smelled of musk and summer sweat. He dreamt of wrapping his legs around a slim waist, hands in his hair, teeth in his neck, his body burning and melting but it didn’t hurt, it just felt—

Sitting bolt upright, Sasuke sucks in a lungful of air and rakes a hand through his hair, tugging it back from his face. His body is tingly, a new wave of fever threatening to savage his body with pain…

Slowly, Sasuke looks over his shoulder at the warm body tucked in behind him. Naruto is sleeping on his side, his hair fluffed out across the pillow, lips parted. There are a few tiny red marks on his neck where Sasuke pinched the skin between his teeth, and his stomach twists at the want to make those marks darker—to have a few of his own.

More than that, Sasuke registers the tingles in his muscles, the warmth pooling in his belly, and he isn’t afraid. He’s expecting pain, but something in his chest promises it won’t come. Something settled that once was frantic at each heat, wings beating, claws snagging. Now that thing feels heavy and content, relaxed in its newfound discovery of safety.

Sasuke rubs at his chest, looking at the thick golden fans of Naruto’s lashes. He’s expecting pain, but he’s almost certain by now that it won’t come.

He reaches across the bed and grabs his phone from the nightstand, seeing it’s barely two p.m. and that Itachi has text him a handful of times to check in since yesterday.

Sasuke replies that he wasn’t feeling well, but he leaves his heat out of the conversation. He promises to eat and rest, and then tells Itachi he’s going to try to sleep the ‘fever’ off. This buys him the excuse of not having to answer the phone if his brother calls while he’s grinding on Naruto’s lap.

“What the f…” Sasuke shakes his head, pawing his hands through his hair again.

There’s a rustling behind him, and then there are arms around his waist and a face nuzzling into the small of his back. “You alright?”

Sasuke exhales slowly, reaching behind him to rub at Naruto’s back. “Bathroom.”

“Alrighty. I’ll be right here,” Naruto grumbles, sleepy and soft as he places a kiss on the tiny bit of skin peeking out between Sasuke’s briefs and the sweater hem.

Sasuke flushes, his throat constricting around a nameless feeling, and then he extricates himself from Naruto’s hold. “Actually, do you want to go downstairs for a bit? We can watch a movie.”

Naruto props his head up on his hand. “What movie?”

Sasuke huffs. “Any movie, idiot.”

“Any movie _I_ pick?”

“I’m going to the bathroom. Go wait for me downstairs.”

“Hm. I’ll get you more peaches. You sound cranky,” Naruto muses, climbing out of the bed as Sasuke hides himself in the bathroom, because Naruto slipping out of his bed in Sasuke’s underwear, smelling like that… It’s all too much.

Sasuke gets a washcloth and wets it, wiping behind his neck and between his thighs. He’s pretty clean from when Naruto took care of him, but he so loathes being sweaty. He washes his face off and then brushes his teeth for good measure, even though every time Naruto has been face to face with him he hasn’t backed away from Sasuke’s heat-nap breath.

When Sasuke heads downstairs a few minutes later, Naruto is on the biggest, comfiest sofa, with one of the blankets from Sasuke’s bed around his shoulders and across the leather. Sasuke’s chest constricts, ribs pressing backwards against his heart, and he sneaks around the couch slowly, peeking over Naruto’s shoulder where he’s playing on his phone.

Naruto purrs, the sound settling Sasuke’s nerves even further, and when he reaches an arm up over the back of the couch and brushes his fingers through Sasuke’s hair without nearly slapping him in the face, Sasuke sinks into the touch. “I couldn’t pick a movie, so I put on the cooking channel.”

Sasuke lets out an inelegant laugh, getting himself free of Naruto’s hand so he can walk around the sofa. “Still your second favorite channel?”

“And what’s the first?”

“The one where baby animals die,” Sasuke grouses, sitting down on the couch, settling into Naruto’s side as Naruto drapes an arm around his shoulders.

“They don’t all die. But that’s how nature is. Don’t act like you didn’t cry when in that one episode the polar bear killed that seal pup.”

Sasuke lifts a hand and pinches at the bridge of his nose. “She had to feed her cubs. In hindsight, it had to happen. Circle of life.”

“Uh-huh… so you don’t deny you cried?” Naruto hums, nuzzling his nose against Sasuke’s cheek.

Sasuke turns his face and snaps his teeth at him. “Shut up and watch your stupid show.”

Naruto drags at the blanket, nearly pulling Sasuke onto his lap before he bundles the blanket around them like a cocoon. It smells like sweat and come, and for some reason the combined scent of _them_ makes Sasuke go limp in Naruto’s arms, grumbling contentedly as he snuggles back into that embrace.

“I don’t have this channel,” Naruto says quietly, watching the host pour some kind of alcohol into the skillet of stir fry, a flame poofing up immediately after.

Sasuke turns a bit, curling into Naruto’s side, an arm over his waist and his face on Naruto’s shoulder. “We still have that one channel… the one where they just bake?”

“Hm. Love that station.”

Sasuke closes his eyes, sinking into the feel of Naruto’s warmth, arms around him, the blanket nesting about them. “You love eating baked things.”

“Oh! Speaking of eating,” Naruto mumbles, and then he carefully leans sideways, holding Sasuke against him. Sasuke is only slightly disgruntled when Naruto take one arm from around him in order to reach something out of sight. He grabs a bowl from the side table next to the sofa and settles it in his lap so Sasuke can see. “Dig in.”

Sasuke eyes the peaches warily. Earlier, they had tasted so sweet and delicious, and they had settled his tummy. “I hate sweets.”

“It’s not sweets, it’s peaches. And it doesn’t matter if you hate them—an omega in heat needs sugar to function. Sugar and water. Now eat,” Naruto says, nudging the bowl towards Sasuke again.

Frowning, Sasuke closes his eyes and drops his mouth open, the tip of his tongue peeking out. A solid forty seconds of silence follows, and Sasuke opens his eyes to see Naruto gaping at him, his face burning bright red.

“What?”

Naruto swallows with an audible click. “Uh… whatcha doin’ there?”

“I’m comfortable. And you’re forcing me to eat slimy fruit… Feed me.” Sasuke opens his mouth again. There’s no fucking way in hell he’s going to adjust his position to eat peaches, and if Naruto wants to be a ‘good alpha’ he can use his own arm.

Glancing down at the peaches, Naruto pinches a small slice of the fruit between his thumb and index finger. He lets some of the syrupy juice drip off before he brings it to Sasuke’s mouth, and Sasuke takes it gently with his teeth and tongue.

After he chews and swallows, he closes his eyes and parts his lips again, and Naruto repeats the action. This time, his fingertips touch Sasuke’s lips, wet with syrup and so, so warm. Sasuke ignores the little twist of heat that sparks up in his abdomen.

He’s delirious and floaty by the time the bowl is empty, Naruto setting the last piece of peach on his tongue. Sasuke licks tentatively, tasting Naruto’s sticky fingers as he finishes the last piece. He opens his eyes, stomach a burning pit, and Naruto’s beauty nearly bowls him over.

His eyes are gleaming ruby-garnet, locked to Sasuke’s lips as the omega kitten licks those long, nimble fingers. The flush on his cheeks has deepened to something sinful, his breathing deep and heavy as Sasuke’s thoughts start bleeding out of his head without coherency.

Slowly, shaking, Sasuke tilts his head forward, taking Naruto’s index finger into his hot, wet mouth. He closes his lips around the knuckle, eyes falling shut as he sucks the lingering sugar-sweet taste from the skin.

Naruto’s breath huffs against his cheek and jaw, and he realizes the alpha is much closer than he was before. Sasuke just keeps licking wetly at Naruto’s fingers, alternating between sucking on them and swirling his tongue through the wet mess.

Sasuke can feel himself getting wet, his earlier towl-cleaning making the sheer difference between smooth, clean skin and slippery, sticky wetness deliciously noticeable. He reaches up and tangles his fingers around Naruto’s wrist. He lets the digits fall from his lips, smearing drool across his cheek as he holds Naruto’s hand against his face. “I need…”

“Yeah; anything,” Naruto groans, sounding winded.

Sasuke pushes the blanket open and throws a leg over Naruto’s lap, the bowl of peach juice narrowly escaping a quick fall to the floor as Naruto swipes it out of the way and sets it aside. He tangles his hands into Naruto’s hair, breathing against his lips as Naruto grabs him by the waist and grinds Sasuke down against his lap.

Head tilting back, Sasuke moans, shivering as Naruto repeats the motion several times. Sasuke’s hips fall into the groove, and the moment he rocks into Naruto’s lap without being commanded into it, Naruto releases his waist with one hand and touches his fingertips over Sasuke’s cock through the fabric of his briefs.

“Can I?”

Sasuke nods.

Naruto pushes the waistband down a bit and tugs Sasuke’s cock out, stroking the head with his thumb to smear the wetness there. Sasuke moans, his hips rolling down on Naruto’s lap with abandon.

Naruto tugs on his cock while Sasuke rides his lap, and for the first ten or twelve minutes it feels so good. Then it’s not enough. It’s not enough, Sasuke needs something else, and he pushes his hands against Naruto’s chest and keens like he’s in pain.

Immediately, Naruto stops touching him, aside from using his clean hand to cup Sasuke’s cheek. “What’s wrong, baby? You okay?”

Sasuke growls, shoving his briefs down. They get tangled around his knees as he turns his back to Naruto, sitting back on his lap, laying heavily against him. He reaches between them, palming Naruto’s cock, moaning brokenly when the touch makes Naruto groan.

He gets his hand into Naruto’s boxers, stroking over the thick, hot length of his cock. Sasuke feels dizzy. He can barely get his middle finger and thumb to touch around Naruto’s cock as he pulls it free of the confines of fabric. It slips between his glistening cheeks, nudging hard against the back of Sasuke’s balls as he rocks back against it with a needy moan.

Naruto grabs his hips, whimpering and panting as Sasuke starts rutting back against him. “Sasuke, d… don’t,” he mumbles.

“Not inside,” Sasuke bites out, dropping his head back against Naruto’s shoulder so he can feel Naruto panting along his neck. _Not yet, not yet, not yet._ Sasuke ignores the words echoing in his head as he rolls his hips down, forward, then back. The feeling of Naruto’s cock getting slicked up by the damp between his thighs makes him burn with shame and need, the drag of the thick head occasionally slipping over his hole a decadent tease.

Naruto rocks his hips up in time with Sasuke’s, growling and sighing as if he were buried deep in the omega’s tight, wet heat. “You feel so good,” Naruto gasps.

Sasuke whines, reaching back to get a hand into Naruto’s hair, the other squeezing as much of the alpha’s thigh as he can get his hand on. “You feel so _big_.”

Growling, Naruto stuffs one hand up Sasuke’s hoodie, broad palm splaying across his chest. The other grabs hold of Sasuke’s dick, stroking him with slow, teasing twists as Sasuke keeps rocking against the thick, hot cock between his thighs.

Brain to mouth filter shot to hell, Sasuke moans and arches up into the contact. “How did you get so good at touching cocks?”

Naruto laughs, low and husky, and his lips touch the soft spot behind Sasuke’s ear. “When you have a lot of time alone, your hands get bored. It’s nice to occupy them.”

Sasuke growls. “So you’ve had lots of practice.”

The thought of Naruto jerking off some slut omega—hell, even some dumb beta—has his jaw aching to bite. It floods him with a heated anger he can barely comprehend, and one he definitely has no right to feel.

Naruto nods, twisting his wrist very slowly as he grips the head of Sasuke’s dick. “On myself.”

Sasuke’s mouth falls open on a breathy moan. If the thought of Naruto touching someone else filled him with rage, the mental image of Naruto stroking his own dick relieves him with lust. He can see Naruto sprawled out across his twin mattress, biting his lip as he fists his knot in one hand, smearing come all over the head of his cock with the other.

The thought breaks through Sasuke like a spear of bliss, pleasure searing his nerves as he starts coming. His hips stutter to a halt, and he moans and moans as he drips come over Naruto’s knuckles. Naruto keeps rubbing up against him, his strokes over Sasuke’s cock becoming slow and gentle as he eases him through his orgasm.

Sasuke sags back against him, gasping for breath as his limbs struggle in a place between numb and twitching. He blinks dizzily at the TV screen, a mess of color on plates in a huge kitchen arena.

When his thighs tense, he can feel Naruto’s cockhead between them, blood-hot and still completely hard when Sasuke rocks down against it.

“…You… didn’t come,” Sasuke huffs, sitting forward. He can see the head, purple-red and leaking, between the slick, pale skin of his thighs, nudged up under the softness of his balls.

Naruto makes a shuddery sound, one hand smoothing down Sasuke’s back. “’s okay. It’s okay…”

Sasuke growls through fangs, because no, it’s not okay. He’s off of Naruto’s lap the next second, falling to his knees much harder than he means to. It’s simply because he has no feeling in his quivering limbs, he tells himself. It has nothing to do with how badly he wants to be on his knees between Naruto’s thighs.

“Sasuke?” Naruto pants, his eyes bleary, barely red.

Sasuke grabs the waistband of his boxers on Naruto’s hips and pulls them down around Naruto’s thighs with a snap of elastic. Naruto’s cock bounces at the motion, and Sasuke’s mouth floods with saliva. He can feel slick drip down his thighs, assisted by gravity, and then soak into his briefs still around his knees.

He’s seen other dicks before; he’s not a prude. Boys have to change in the locker rooms together, and Sasuke has known since before he presented that he was strictly into guys, so porn was definitely researched. But this is a whole other feeling.

This is an alpha cock, hard and stiff and leaking, flushed so pretty, shining with Sasuke’s slick… This is _Naruto’s_ cock, barely a few inches from Sasuke’s face.

Naruto is _definitely_ an alpha with this cock. It hardly suits his body, aside from his broad shoulders and toned limbs. Sasuke wonders if he’ll grow into it more. It’s long, a bit thicker at the base, which is surrounded by a trimmed thatch of goldenrod hair that looks softer than silk.

Sasuke runs his hands up Naruto’s thighs, shuffling closer on his knees to brush his lips over the wet tip.

Naruto’s hand flies up and claps over his mouth, a sound between a sob and a roar bleeding through his fingers. His whole stomach clenches, the action a roll of muscle Sasuke wants to feel under his tongue someday.

But right now he’s otherwise occupied. He licks the wetness from his lips, tasting Naruto’s precome. It almost makes him come again, and his cock twitches where it still hangs free between his thighs. Naruto tastes like heady musk and sweet salt, a taste Sasuke could most definitely get used to.

“I can stop…” Sasuke mumbles, eyes glowing blue when he looks up at Naruto’s face.

Naruto’s expression is torn between pain and pleading, and when he drops his fist from his mouth there’s blood on his lip. His fangs peak out as he inhales through his mouth. “You… do you want to? Do that, I mean?”

It takes barely a moment for Sasuke to nod, his bone-deep need outweighing his nerves, completely obliterating any hesitation.

Naruto closes his eyes and nods shakily. “If you want to… I won’t m-move. I won’t hurt you.”

Sasuke digs his thumbs into Naruto’s taut thighs, brushing his lips along one side of Naruto’s cock. “You can touch my hair… if you won’t scratch or grab me.” He presses his nose to the soft hair at the base of Naruto’s cock and breathes in so deep he gets dizzy.

Naruto smells like sweat and the lingering essence of come, and Sasuke’s stomach twists in knots of pleasure. His scent is so concentrated here, thicker and overwhelming with alpha and bittersweet citrus. Sasuke’s tongue lolls out of his mouth before he can even think how badly he wants to taste it, and he licks over Naruto’s iliac furrow.

There’s a whimper above him, then a gentle hand carding through his hair. “I won’t hurt you… I promise.” Naruto’s voice is soft and breathless and distant.

Sasuke closes his eyes, rubbing his cheek over Naruto’s cock, the skin sun-hot and velvet smooth. He looks up at those gleaming, fiery eyes, his own still glassy ice blue. “I know,” he breathes, and again, there’s no room for fear or hesitation.

Naruto opens his mouth to say something else, but then Sasuke grips the base of his dick, tilts it up, and closes his lips over the head. Naruto’s head thumps back against the back of the sofa loudly, the leather creaking as he releases a ragged, growly moan.

Sasuke moans around the cock in his mouth, sucking down as much as he can before pulling off slowly. His lips make an obscene, wet-smacking sound when he pops off, lapping at the head and the glands as he works the base with his fist.

He knows this is where Naruto’s knot swells, right by that golden hair, where his cock is already thicker than the rest. Sasuke doesn’t even know how an omega would take such a knot, but the taste of Naruto all over his tongue and at the back of his throat makes him want to try.

Sasuke takes a deep breath and sinks down as low as he can, and he’s surprised by the soft little gag at the back of his throat when he takes Naruto down to the hilt, deep-throating him in one fluid motion.

Naruto tangles his hand in Sasuke’s hair, crying out desperately, but other than that, he’s still. His hips don’t buck into Sasuke’s mouth, and he doesn’t hold him down on his cock.

Pulling off, Sasuke gasps, a strand of saliva glistening between his lips and Naruto’s cock. “I’m sorry—I had no idea that—“

“Fuck, Sasuke, please,” Naruto whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut. “Felt so good— _fuck_. Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah. Just…” Sasuke licks his lips, watching Naruto’s cock twitch towards his mouth. “Fuck.” He ducks down and kisses along Naruto’s cock, wet and sloppy, open-mouthed kisses that make a beautiful mess.

Sasuke kneels up, suckling the head, flicking his tongue lightly over the slit, stroking the slick length with his hand. Naruto pets his hair softly, continuously exhaling breathy sighs, his breath hitching when Sasuke’s tongue does something he really likes.

“Sa… Sasuke, nobody’s ev—ever done this to me before,” Naruto chokes out, and Sasuke moans low in his throat as he takes all of Naruto back into his mouth.

He grips Naruto’s thighs, claws at his hips, and is suddenly overwhelmed with a violent pride. He’s the first omega—the first _anybody_ —to put their mouth on Naruto. He’s the first to give him this particular pleasure, to fulfill this exact desire.

Sasuke moans, sucking Naruto roughly, bobbing his head slow and deep, loving the feeling of Naruto fucking his throat. He rubs his tongue and lips over the glands, massages the thick vein that ridges the underside.

Naruto whimpers, tugging on Sasuke’s hair very softly. “Th-that means I’m g-gonna come already.”

The broken, needy sound that tries to tear from Sasuke’s chest is muffled around Naruto’s cock, and he picks up the pace, stops trying to deep-throat Naruto in favor of jerking his cock with the head in his mouth, tongue massaging over the glands, the slit.

Naruto’s whole body trembles, and when his hips finally snap up the snarl that falls from his lips makes Sasuke startle. Then he can taste the thick gush of come across his tongue, and he jolts backwards, still stroking Naruto’s cock. Naruto keeps coming, which Sasuke hadn’t exactly thought through. He swallows the come in his mouth just in time for another rope to splash across his cheek. He blinks, stunned, and he opens his mouth to catch the next spurt across his lips and tongue.

Naruto looks down at him, cradling the side of Sasuke’s head in his hand as he shudders, cock twitching as the finale of his orgasm dribbles down to Sasuke’s knuckles. Sasuke leans in, licking up every drop, the flavor staining all the way down his throat, his tongue greedily cleaning Naruto’s cock as it softens.

Sasuke lifts one shaking hand to his face, swiping it through the mess of come on his cheek. He looks down at his fingers, strands of pearlescent white fluid dripping between them. His dick pulses, his hole flutters, and he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks the mess off them.

The noise Naruto makes is brittle and sweet, and when he sits forward and hooks his hands under Sasuke’s armpits, Sasuke lets himself be lifted back onto Naruto’s lap easy as if he were a small kitten.

He pushes his face into Naruto’s neck, and Naruto rubs his hands up and down Sasuke’s back, holding him close, folding him up into him. “You need a bath.”

Sasuke grumbles, nipping at Naruto’s neck as he laces his arms around his neck. “Wanna smell like you… no bath.”

Naruto huffs, then nudges Sasuke back and licks his sticky cheek, where his spunk had painted Sasuke’s skin. “Fine. But at least lemme make you less sticky.”

Relenting, Sasuke nods.

Then Naruto stands up, tugging the blanket around them with Sasuke folded easily into his arms. He takes them to the bathroom and sets Sasuke on the edge of the tub, getting a washcloth from the cabinet and wetting it in the sink. He cleans Sasuke’s face and hands, then wipes the excess come from their stomachs and groins.

When Naruto picks Sasuke up again, the omega goes limp in his arms. “Tired.”

“You wanna go upstairs?”

“Nest,” Sasuke huffs, nuzzling into Naruto’s throat.

Naruto kisses the top of his head, bending over the back of the couch to turn off the TV. “Okay, I’ve got you.” He takes them upstairs and deposits Sasuke in the bed first, excusing himself to the bathroom.

Sasuke curls into the blankets, the one Naruto had taken downstairs becoming a particularly well-folded burrito around him. When Naruto gets out of the bathroom, he sits on the bed giggling.

“All warm, little egg?”

Blinking one eye open, Sasuke glares up at Naruto.

Naruto frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not petting my hair,” Sasuke grouses, turning his face away from Naruto.

There’s a giggle above him, and then fingers are carding through Sasuke’s hair, raking nails over his scalp down behind his ear. “Sorry, beauty…”

Sasuke stretches out, loosening himself from his messy nest in order to crawl partly into Naruto’s lap. “Naruto?” He mumbles against Naruto’s tummy.

“Hn?”

“C’mere.”

Naruto shifts them about on the bed, until he’s leaning against the pillows stuffed against the headboard with Sasuke curled around him. Naruto rests his cheek on the top of Sasuke’s head, breathing slowly. “…I’m kinda worried about you.”

“Hm? Why?”

“You’re getting so cuddly… and you smell—you smell like _heaven_ ,” Naruto huffs, his tone making Sasuke preen. “I just… I’m worried you’re going to fever soon. _Really_ fever. The begging, crying kind.”

Sasuke lifts his head, propping himself up on Naruto’s chest to look into his face. “…You’re taking care of me. I’ve never had a heat this painless, this… I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“Maybe not the crying, but the begging will. Soon just coming won’t be enough—it’ll even make you worse. You’ll need and need, and I’m scared of what I’ll do when that happens.”

Leveling a glare at him, Sasuke lifts one hand off of Naruto’s chest and touches his fingertips to the pale marks on his cheek. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

“No, but you _will_ be hurting, and I’ll do anything to make that pain go away… You’ll smell so good, and you’ll be saying things you don’t mean—“Naruto breaks off, hands shaking on the small of Sasuke’s back.

Sasuke pushes himself forward, splaying his fingers across Naruto’s cheek as he touches their noses together, and then their lips.

Naruto’s eyes go wide, but Sasuke’s flutter shut, the timid, soft press of tender skin sending a bone-deep wave of burnt-sugar heat through his body. He looks up at Naruto, blushing furious red and still staring, then kisses him softly again.

Sasuke can feel his heartbeat in his throat, the only sound rushing through his ears, his hands going tingly and numb. “…If I say it right now… you’ll believe me, right? You said you would do anything I asked. Right now, I’m not fever-struck. I’m thinking just fine… I think,” Sasuke mumbles, looking down. He touches his fingertips to Naruto’s lips, so soft and warm it makes his chest hurt. “I don’t think you would do anything I ask—that’s just too much. And if I wasn’t in my right mind, you wouldn’t take advantage of me like that. You’re too good—and too stupid.”

Naruto huffs, finally free of the daze Sasuke’s kiss put him in.

Sasuke smirks. “So I’m gonna say right now, while you can trust me.”

Hands come up and cup his face, and Sasuke closes his eyes and leans into the touch of them. “Whatever I ask for, no matter how deep under I am… just give it to me. However I tell you to touch me, touch me. If I want you to kiss me, kiss me. If…” Sasuke blushes, the color like roses on his pale skin.

Naruto tilts his face up, and Sasuke opens his eyes to look up at him. “If you ask me to take you, I’ll take you.”

Sasuke nods.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“More than okay with it… I actually—I’m really calm about it. I _want_ it.” _I want you_ , Sasuke doesn’t say, because it’s too much. It’s probably more than Naruto wants to hear.

“I know you’ve never been with anyone else, Sasuke. You’re okay with losing your virginity during a heat fuck with someone you haven’t been able to stand since we were twelve?” Naruto says slowly, his voice cold and flinty.

The sound of it unsettles Sasuke, and he whimpers in his throat and crawls up Naruto’s body, caging him in and kissing him again. This kiss is much less gentle, with Sasuke tangling a hand into Naruto’s hair, his tongue swiping those soft, pouty lips.

Naruto settles his hands on Sasuke’s hips and the nape of his neck, kissing him back. He licks into Sasuke’s mouth slowly, dragging the kiss down. It’s less urgent then, with Naruto leading the way. Sasuke lets his tongue glide and swipe along with Naruto’s, his heartbeat slowing down behind his aching ribs.

After what feels like forever and a moment too soon, Naruto pulls back, panting softly.

Sasuke knocks their foreheads together. “I never could stand you… but that’s not why I pushed you away.”

“Then wha—“

“Not right now… Please? I… I can’t.” Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto’s neck and hugs him close, and for the first time since he got home with Naruto, the base of his spine starts to ache. “Just trust me when I say if it’s you, it’s okay. I don’t want to be in pain, and I trust you to keep taking care of me. Even if you can barely take care of yourself.”

After a long, weighty pause, Naruto sighs. “Well, I _am_ the omega expert.”

Sasuke presses his lips to Naruto’s again, like he can taste the smile on those lips if he tries hard enough. “Are you…”

Naruto tilts his head to the side, looking at Sasuke like an expectant little fox.

“…Are you okay? With this? With everything I’ve asked?”

“You mean am I alright with kissing you? And possibly engaging in pornographic situations with you?” Naruto says, thoughtfully looking at the ceiling.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Yeah… that.”

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke tighter, kissing the top of his head. “Full disclosure, I’ve fooled around with a few people. Not, like, a lot, but a couple. A few.”

“A few…”

“Anyway, to the disclosure part—I’m still a virgin, and I’ve kissed one omega before you.”

Sasuke pushes his face into Naruto’s neck and grumbles, annoyed by how the thought makes his entire stomach feel like a basket of firecrackers. “Of _course_ you have… Stupid virgin—you’re okay with kissing other omegas…”

Naruto hushes him, a hand in Sasuke’s hair. “It wasn’t like a sexy kiss, you big baby. Calm down. It was Shikamaru, and it was for a five dollar dare.” He chuckles. “You’re a feisty little omega.”

“Shikamaru is with Temari…”

“Yup. It was before they got together.”

“That was like four years ago.”

“Which is exactly why it wasn’t a sexy kiss, and also nothing my pretty omega should worry his head over,” Naruto hums. “ _So_ feisty.”

Calming down just a bit, Sasuke chews on his lip for a moment before asking, “And the others… the ones you’ve fooled around with?”

“Why does that matter when I only want to be with you right now?” Naruto’s voice is so soft, Sasuke almost thinks he didn’t hear him right. But the feeling of Naruto’s racing pulse against his lips confirms he heard him just fine.

“…Just curious.”

Naruto sighs. “Well, don’t be… It was never serious, and it never went anywhere. Some alphas can sleep around and have dozens of flings, but… I guess I’m not one of ‘em.”

“See? You’re not the type of alpha to settle for any bed-mate,” Sasuke chuckles, rolling onto his side next to Naruto, who keeps Sasuke in his arms as he goes.

Naruto presses his face into Sasuke’s hair, tangling their legs together. “If it’s you, it’s definitely not settling.”

Sasuke blinks, his hands clutching at Naruto’s shirt. “…Right. ‘Cause I’m an Uchiha omega.”

Naruto laughs, pulling Sasuke flush against him, stirring the embers and coals of heat in his belly. “No. Because you’re you.”

Pulling back just a bit, Sasuke looks up at Naruto’s face, their noses touching softly. This close, he can count the golden spikes of Naruto’s lashes, see the little flecks of cerulean in his sky colored irises. Sasuke feels his face flush, the closeness and stillness between them somehow more intimate than some of the other moments they have had.

Then Sasuke smacks Naruto in the face. “Idiot.”

Naruto goes reeling back, pawing at his nose. “You asshole! You’re never gonna change, are ya? Always gonna be such a dick!”

Sasuke pulls Naruto back into his embrace, laughing. It startles him, almost as much as it must startle Naruto, who’s staring at Sasuke like he’s suddenly gone from a pale twilight to a starburst midnight sky. “You know me better than anyone.”

It’s Naruto’s turn to laugh then, and he rolls himself on top of Sasuke and pins him to the bed, tangling their fingers together, stretching Sasuke’s arms up over his head. “You’re lucky you’re a tiny omega, or we’d be settling this with punches.”

“Even as an omega in heat, I could take you,” Sasuke huffs, then blinks up at Naruto, cheeks flushing. “In a fight… that way.”

Naruto quirks a brow, the smirk on his lips devious and playful. “Uh-huh.”

Sasuke stretches out beneath him, framing Naruto’s hips with his thighs and knees, letting his head tilt to the side. “I could… I’m a better fighter.”

Naruto snorts. His eyes run down the pale line of Sasuke’s throat, his hands flexing against Sasuke’s. “Yeah, well I have the upper hand. I’m an alpha, I’m stronger, and I—“

Sasuke digs his knee hard into Naruto’s side, knocking his already un-centered balance sideways, and he rolls on top of him, flipping their positions. He knocks their foreheads together, eyes gleaming blue. “And I’m smarter.”

There’s a pause, Naruto flushing the prettiest shade of crimson Sasuke has ever seen, and then he’s ducking down and kissing Naruto again. He presses Naruto’s hands hard against the mattress, his hips shifting down so he can feel Naruto grind up against him. This time, Naruto licks into his mouth without waiting to be invited, and Sasuke moans.

He lies down across Naruto fully, trying to get as much contact as he can, feeling the rise and fall of the alpha’s chest as the kiss winds on. Naruto tastes like buttery cookies, because of course he tastes so fucking good. He lets go of his hands so he can cups Naruto’s face, tangle and tug at his hair with his fingers.

Naruto’s hands slide down his back, palming his ass before squeezing. Then his fingers slip up under the hem of the hoodie, warm and soft and teasing as they follow the notches of Sasuke’s spine.

Sasuke breaks the kiss, hands sliding to Naruto’s shoulders where he digs his nails in. “Off.”

“You’re on me.”

“No, off. The sweater—I want it off. Wanna feel more of you,” Sasuke gets out between kisses and light nips, his brain not wanting his mouth farther away from Naruto than necessary.

Naruto complies immediately, sitting up a bit before dragging the material up over Sasuke’s head and down his arms. He tosses it over Sasuke’s pillow, something in Sasuke pleased about that. It smells like the two of them, and he’s probably going to want it back soon, but now, Sasuke’s just lost in the feeling of Naruto’s hands running down his ribs to his waist, holding him close.

“Shirt… please,” Sasuke says, and then his claw is snagging in the gray fabric and ripping the seam across Naruto’s shoulder.

Naruto giggles. Fucking _giggles_. “When you ask so nicely,” he mumbles, and then his hands are off of Sasuke, and he would cry out at the loss if Naruto wasn’t yanking his shirt over his head and then tossing it to who the fuck cares before plopping down against the mattress again.

Sasuke stills, hands finding Naruto’s chest, sliding up to his neck.

He hasn’t seen Naruto shirtless since pre-puberty, but the hard muscles and strong lines that make up his body are clearly that of an alpha. His stomach and chest are cut in sharp ridges, a dusting of gold hair vanishing into the waistband of Sasuke’s boxers. His collar bones are fucking sinful, the stretch of his broad shoulders in contrast to his lean waist making Sasuke’s mouth water. His nipples are the same color as his cheeks when he blushes, and Sasuke wants to taste them for some fucking reason.

He has a tattoo on his stomach that looks aged, though neither of them are old enough to get ink without parental consent. Sasuke bets it was Naruto’s godfather, Jiraiya, who took Naruto to get the black spiral and intricate sigils around his belly button.

Sasuke wants to taste that, too. He rakes his nails over Naruto’s chest. “Fuck,” Sasuke groans.

Naruto’s hands are back on his sides, running up to his shoulders, skimming over Sasuke’s lean arms and then down the narrow lines of his back. Sasuke blushes, turning his face away. It’s been expected of him to be an alpha all his life, despite the contrary, so he’s never expected an alpha to like what they see.

Sasuke looks like a challenge, his muscles defined and smooth, lean and lithe but etched with strength. He’s slighter than Naruto, but not as slight as an omega ought to be.

Of course, Naruto makes no such comments. He rubs his thumbs over Sasuke’s berry-pink nipples, follows the lines of his ribs down to his hips where his thumbs press bruises into the skin stretched taught over bone.

“You’re so beautiful,” Naruto huffs, like the breath has been punched out of him. He sits up then, harder, and Sasuke is nearly knocked back before he’s settled in Naruto’s lap by arms around his waist. Naruto’s teeth graze his collar bone, and Sasuke’s head falls back with a broken moan. “I’m sorry, I… can I mark you?”

Sasuke tangles a hand in Naruto’s hair and pulls. “Please. God, please,” he gasps. Then he adds, breathless, “No fangs.”

“No problem,” Naruto says, and then his lips and teeth are latched to the soft flesh at the base of Sasuke’s throat, and he sucks hard at Sasuke’s pulse.

Sasuke’s hips rock hard into Naruto, his insides lit with fire at the knowledge of an alpha marking him, even if it’s just Naruto giving him a hickey. But maybe it’s that that’s making him so hot. _That_ being that it _is_ Naruto’s lips on him, Naruto’s mark rising to the surface as his teeth break tiny vessels under Sasuke’s skin.

Something inside of Sasuke stirs, like an animal, a beast, about to wake. He stares up at the ceiling, eyes glowing as Naruto savages another spot onto his throat, one on the curve of his shoulder, thin nail lines marking Sasuke’s back as he clings to him tightly. Sasuke’s fangs make his jaw ache, something pulsing low and hot just beneath his skin.

He doesn’t even realize Naruto is speaking until he can smell blood.

Not his blood. Naruto’s. Sasuke has dug his little claws into Naruto’s shoulders, holding on for dear life, while Naruto grips his ass and the back of his neck and ruts up into Sasuke while Sasuke humps his lap.

“Good boy, Sasuke. That’s it—so beautiful. Fuck, thank you.” He kisses one mark. “So gorgeous. You look so good with my teeth in your skin.” He kisses another.

It’s then that Sasuke realizes he is also making an obscene amount of noise. He’s moaning and writhing, each breath exalted and starving. His body is humming and burning, that thing inside quivering.

“Kiss me,” Sasuke begs, his wetness soaking through the fabric, Naruto’s thick, hard cock rutting into the space between his cheeks.

Naruto growl-whimpers, and then he stops his attentions on Sasuke’s neck and chest and claims his lips.

Sasuke gingerly pulls his claws free, cupping Naruto’s face as they kiss shakily. Their lips crash and skid, tongues licking hungrily. They pant into the space between them, into each other, and Sasuke reaches a hand between them and palms Naruto’s dick.

Bucking up into the touch, Naruto breaks the kiss. “Sasuke,” he gasps, eyes squeezing shut.

“Make me come,” Sasuke exhales, head falling back. “Please, I need it.”

Naruto’s hand is between them a moment later, pulling Sasuke’s cock free so he can smear the sticky mess all over the head before giving it a few soft tugs.

Sasuke whimpers, palming Naruto’s cock harder. “You too.”

“Huh?” Naruto huffs.

“I want you to come on me… Want your come,” Sasuke says, close to delirious as he shoves his hand into the front of Naruto’s underwear and pulls his heavy cock out. He rolls forward, the head of his cock kissing Naruto’s, and they both moan embarrassingly loud. Sasuke wraps his arms back around Naruto’s neck, shuddering hard all over. “I can’t, I can’t—please, I’m so close.”

Naruto’s hips shift, and Sasuke turns his face into the alpha’s sweaty neck and muffles a groan of almost painful ecstasy as Naruto’s hand closes around both of them, rubbing their cocks together in the tightness of his fist.

Sasuke rocks his hips as best as he can, trying to make Naruto feel good. He feels the velvety, blood-hot flesh of Naruto’s dick rubbing against his, their combined precome a mess of slick as Naruto pumps them. Sasuke grazes his teeth over Naruto’s scent gland, tasting as much as breathing the rush of pheromones.

It’s so thick and cloying Sasuke nearly blacks out, the scent of Naruto’s arousal, his hunger, his violent need overwhelming. Whimpering, Sasuke ducks his head and closes his lips over one of the small cuts his claws made and sucks, the burn of citrus and iron blushing across his tongue.

Naruto’s hips buck hard, and Sasuke would have been knocked sideways off his lap if Naruto hadn’t had an arm around his waist.

Sasuke can feel Naruto coming between them, spurts of hot come splashing all over his belly, dripping down his own cock, over Naruto’s fist still jacking them both hard. Sasuke goes limp in Naruto’s arms as he starts to come.

 

A few minutes pass before Sasuke recollects himself, his body still limp in Naruto’s embrace. He’s on his back now, Naruto still between his legs. Sasuke blinks up at the ceiling, purring, and he feels Naruto’s hand palm over his stomach, up his chest, to his neck.

The scent of Naruto’s come, salt-thick and musky-sweet, floods Sasuke’s mouth and lungs like smoke. The alpha is rubbing all that mess into Sasuke’s skin, covering him in his scent and his claim.

Just like Sasuke wanted.

He reaches between them, feels the stickiness of his own come painted into the silken gold hair on Naruto’s tummy, dripping between his abs. He smears it into the inked skin of Naruto’s tattoo, purring.

“You need rest,” Naruto says, taking Sasuke’s hand and pulling it away from his torso. “Settle down.”

“I need your mouth,” Sasuke grumbles, and then Naruto is kissing him, slow and deep and hungry.

Sasuke wants to fight it. He wants to turn over and present for his alpha. He wants to offer his belly, his throat, his everything. But fuck if Naruto isn’t right about him needing rest. When he tries to open his eyes, his room is a blur of pale walls and the mess of Naruto’s hair.

He catches a glint of red and thinks the alpha is trying to glare him into submission, but then he realizes it’s the blood smeared on Naruto’s shoulders. His stomach twists with guilt and worry, and he touches one of the deeper, darker marks carefully.

“I’m so sorry,” he mutters, lifting his head to gently kiss at the cuts.

Naruto growls, the sound not pained but pleased, and he cards a hand through Sasuke’s hair and kisses him. “It feels good. And I heal fast… They’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

Sasuke smirks, looking to Naruto’s left shoulder. “That too?”

There’s a crescent of his teeth bruised in the skin around a claw mark, the flesh around the already scabbing mark mottled from Sasuke’s desperate sucking.

Naruto grins, giggling fucking again. “I might have that a bit longer… You’ll have these, too.”

Sasuke staggers backwards into bliss as Naruto touches his fingertips to one of the fresh hickeys, then another, and another.

“So pretty… You were made to be marked up,” Naruto purrs, nuzzling his face into Sasuke’s throat.

Sasuke hugs him close, his body feeling weighty with exhaustion and contentment. “Only by you,” he says, words slurring as he buries his face in Naruto’s neck.

“What? What did you say?” Naruto says, his voice a little shaky for some reason Sasuke can’t tell.

“Tired,” he mumbles, and he can feel Naruto brushing the hair back from his face, that sweet, almost-scratchy voice asking him something else.

But Sasuke’s already gone, too calm and sated to worry or care.

*

A few hours later, Naruto wakes him up for a whole glass of water and a slow, satisfying hand-job, after which Naruto makes Sasuke drink more water. Sasuke nibbles on Naruto’s neck while he strokes his cock, lying in Naruto’s arms with those broad hands rubbing at his sore shoulders and the small of his back.

When Naruto comes, Sasuke rubs the come into his skin, rutting his own cock against Naruto’s thigh between his legs until he finds his own release again.

Naruto pulls Sasuke into his arms, kissing him until Sasuke falls asleep again.

Sasuke wakes again, hugging Naruto’s hoodie, his back to the alpha with those arms wrapped tight around him. Naruto has his phone in one hand, watching a video very quietly, and Sasuke wriggles back against his front.

Immediately clicking his phone screen off, Naruto buries his face in the nape of Sasuke’s neck and slips a hand into his underwear. He rubs over Sasuke’s wet, twitching hole, licking and sucking at his scent glands until Sasuke is slipping between sleep and awareness, pleasure present in both realms.

He comes wetly in his briefs, Naruto gently palming over his cock to sweep up some of the mess. Sasuke tilts his head over his shoulder to watch Naruto lick some of the wetness off before smearing the rest across his throat. Sasuke purrs, Naruto growls.

The pain in Sasuke’s lower back stirs when Naruto kisses him back into sleep.

 

Sasuke wakes again just after midnight, and Naruto makes him drink a glass of water and rubs deep, hard circles into the small of his back with his thumbs.

Sasuke didn’t think he could get off on just the gentle comfort of having an alpha on top of him, massaging his back, praising him, but he comes between his belly and the mattress when Naruto nuzzles into the nape of his neck.

It helps him pass back out for several hours, curled up into Naruto’s chest, his thighs damp with slick.

He thinks he couldn’t possibly feel the fever, the panic, the fear and desperation that comes with needing, needing, _needing_ until every nerve is overwhelmed with pain that cannot be comforted. Sasuke thinks it couldn’t possibly be like that, not after the love and care and tenderness Naruto has given him.

He’s wrong.

*

When Sasuke wakes up again, around five in the morning, he has barely any sense about him. Everything is blurry, too bright, too soft, too warm, too _much_ , except for Naruto.

“Sasuke?” Naruto murmurs, carding his hands through Sasuke’s hair.

Sasuke paws at him, running his fingers down Naruto’s bare chest, eyes slipping shut and mouth falling open. All he can smell is Naruto’s sweat, the thick, salty-musk of their combined release, alpha and heat. “I… puh… please,” Sasuke croaks, his throat dry and aching. His thighs are trembling, his hips burning like his muscles have been pulled, and his cock is hard and straining.

Naruto climbs over him, kissing Sasuke’s cheeks. At first he thinks he’s sweating more furiously than ever, but then Sasuke realizes he’s crying. _Crying_. “I’m right here,” Naruto says softly, his voice low and gentle, and when he looks up at Sasuke his eyes are blazing ruby.

Sasuke exhales shakily, his chest heaving, and he’ll feel shameful later, how an alpha’s garnet eyes didn’t frighten him, but soothed his every twitching nerve.

Naruto kisses Sasuke’s throat and collar bones, rubbing gentle circles into his hip bones with his thumbs. “You smell so good… figures,” Naruto snickers, nudging Sasuke’s thighs open with his knees. “Cinnamon and burnt honey.”

Gulping makes Sasuke’s throat click, and he whines and threads his hands into Naruto’s hair. “Please, I can’t…”

“Easy, easy… it’s okay, beautiful,” Naruto says, pulling Sasuke into his arms, nosing along his scent glands. “I promised, didn’t I? I’ll take care of you… it’s not gonna hurt, Sasuke—I won’t hurt you.”

“I know…” Sasuke gasps, startled when Naruto slips two fingers into him without hesitation. He crooks them, finding Sasuke’s sweet spot and rubbing at it until Sasuke spills across their stomachs.

Sasuke moans so loud and sweet it sounds like crying, his body trembling as the burning heat inside of him doesn’t ebb, just summers and grows.

“It’s okay,” Naruto says again, kissing Sasuke’s damp cheeks, the corner of his mouth. He cups Sasuke’s face with his clean hand and delves his tongue into his mouth, and Sasuke claws Naruto’s back and anchors a leg up over his hips. Naruto takes Sasuke’s cock in his slicked hand and strokes him quickly, and it’s somehow tender and gentle despite the way Naruto twists his wrist and sucks on Sasuke’s bottom lip.

When Sasuke feels a fang glide across his upper lip, he jolts, and he comes again, digging his nails into Naruto’s back. The growl he is rewarded with makes his whole body tremble. Sasuke flops back against the mattress, panting, and Naruto levers up and grabs him by the hips. He pulls Sasuke down the mattress, kneeling beside the bed, and he thrusts two fingers into him, then pulls them out. Then back in, then out, slow and teasing, over and over.

“Hn… Please,” Sasuke gasps, covering his face with both hands. His mind is going soft and hazy, but he has enough of himself left to know he should be embarrassed by how needy he sounds, how desperate he is.

“Hands down,” Naruto says, something sharp lacing the edge of his voice.

It makes Sasuke obey, whether because he doesn’t have the strength to fight or because he doesn’t want to, and he drops his hands back to the mattress and clutches at his sheets.

“Good,” Naruto hums, twisting his fingers, grazing lightly over Sasuke’s prostate again. “Good boy. Let me see you.”

Sasuke’s legs fall apart wider at that, his back arching off the bed. “Please… please,” he whines. He’s not even sure what he’s begging for, but Naruto runs a soothing hand down the outside of one thigh, kissing softly at Sasuke’s tummy.

“I’m right here. I’ve got you, Sasuke,” he murmurs against the pale skin, and Sasuke bows off the bed and comes as Naruto slips a third finger inside of him. “Good boy. That’s it—feels good, huh?”

Sasuke makes a noise that only barely resembles agreement, his thighs quivering as he gushes slick around Naruto’s fingers, ropes of thin, sticky come painting his stomach.

Naruto turns his face into the mess and breathes, eyes flickering red as he laps some of the drops up from Sasuke’s trembling stomach. “You taste so good. Good boy.” He kisses the tender flesh of Sasuke’s iliac furrow, down the side of Sasuke’s cock.

Sasuke blinks, dizzy and still high from orgasm as Naruto’s hands grab at the backs of his thighs, hooking under his knees. He lifts and spreads Sasuke’s legs, the bed lifting as Naruto kneels beside it. The curve of Sasuke’s ass is hanging over the edge, and he’s vaguely aware that he _needs_.

“If you want me to stop, just say so, okay, baby?” Naruto says gently, his breath warm on Sasuke’s cock.

Nodding, Sasuke reaches between his legs and pets Naruto’s hair.

“That’s my good boy,” the alpha growls, sounding much less gentle, and then Naruto is lapping at Sasuke’s rim like he’s starved for it.

Sasuke arches off the bed, thighs trembling as he cries out. It’s like fire licking through his gut, Naruto’s tongue alternating between laving slowly and spearing into Sasuke’s sopping hole. He’s growling, moaning, each sound vibrating against Sasuke’s entrance. He closes his lips over Sasuke’s rim and sucks, burying his tongue as deep as he can, wriggling it against Sasuke’s inner walls with feverish determination.

Sasuke keeps babbling, his every exhale a broken, needy moan as he spreads his legs and lets Naruto take and take and give. It feels so fucking good, Sasuke wants to come, but his body is too sensitive, and his nerves are wired. It’s too much, and just barely not enough, and the longer Naruto eats him out the more desperate and weak Sasuke gets.

“Nah… nn—Naruto. Naruto, please,” Sasuke begs. His tongue feels drenched in honey and fire, Naruto’s name on his lips like freedom, a dam breaking. “Naruto. Naruto! Nn-ah, _ahh_. Naru, please.”

Naruto tilts his face to the side, the soft scars on his cheeks shining with slick, his lips red and used, and Sasuke keens in his throat. He tangles a hand into Naruto’s hair, and when he pulls, Naruto goes easily. Sasuke kisses him fiercely, tasting himself on Naruto’s tongue, his body humming.

“Are you ready?” Naruto says against his lips, and Sasuke nods, hands trembling.

“I am… please, I need you.”

Growling, Naruto fits his hands against Sasuke’s ribs, and Sasuke can feel Naruto’s claws prickling his skin. “You want this?”

“Want you. Just you, need you, please, please,” Sasuke writhes, his entire being set afire. “Ah… Alpha. Alpha, please.”

Sasuke rolls over into his stomach, the motion pushing Naruto backwards, and Sasuke spreads his legs and digs his knees into the mattress.

Naruto growls, raking his nails absently over the small of Sasuke’s back as he crawls over him, sighing against his ear. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

“Please, I need you.”

“What do you need, beauty?”

Sasuke gasps, his throat dry and his limbs quivering. “Please… please, fuck, take me. Need you—inside.”

There’s a deep growl behind him, and Sasuke bares his throat at the sound. An _alpha_ would have savaged Sasuke’s soft neck with fangs at that point, spilling blood as they fucked into Sasuke hard and rough. But Naruto softly kisses the flesh, lying over Sasuke like a warm, comforting weight.

“I won’t be too gentle the first time. We’ll have time for slow later, but… neither of us are going to want that at first,” Naruto says, running his hands through Sasuke’s hair.

“Is it… will it hurt?”

Naruto shakes his head. “You’re wet and willing, and I promise it’ll feel good.”

He grabs the pillows and arranges them to his liking, and Sasuke curls his fingers in the blankets and suppresses his sobs. “Like this,” Naruto says quietly, running his hand up Sasuke’s back. “Or do you want it on your back?”

“I… can we,” Sasuke pauses, looking over his shoulder. He pushes his knees together, raising his ass, and he delights in the way Naruto’s eyes flicker red, following the motion. “How do you want me?”

Growling, Naruto closes his eyes. “Not what I asked.”

Sasuke braces his arms against the mattress, dropping his head between his shoulders. “Can we start like this? But I…” He shivers. “I want to see your face when you come.”

Naruto makes a pathetic, mewling sound, and then he crawls behind Sasuke, rutting his cock up against the curve of Sasuke’s ass. He grabs Sasuke’s ass-cheeks in both hands, pulling them apart to rub his dick over Sasuke’s wet hole.

It feels like torture and bliss, and Sasuke tilts his hips and wriggles back against the touch, his stomach quivering. “Please?”

“You can have whatever you want, Sasuke,” Naruto says, the tip of his cock catching on Sasuke’s puffy rim. “Anything you want.”

Sasuke arches back into Naruto, squeezing his eyes shut. “I want _you_ ,” he murmurs breathlessly.

Naruto sets a hand against the nape of his neck, and Sasuke bows down against it, obedient and soft. Exhaling slowly, Naruto uses his other hand to guide his cockhead to Sasuke’s entrance, applying just the softest pressure. “You have me,” Naruto says quietly, and Sasuke chokes on his next breath when Naruto pushes forward, nudges, and then slides into him to the hilt.

Everything is a violent heat of dry yellow sparks and smoke in Sasuke’s lungs, and then he cries out and doubles over, his arms buckling.

Naruto follows him, folding over him like a protective blanket, wrapping one arm around Sasuke’s neck, the other setting claws on Sasuke’s hips. The sound he makes is winded, like he’s in pain, and Sasuke thinks he’s hurt Naruto by falling forward so suddenly.

Then Naruto says, breathless and shaky, “Are you alright?”

Sasuke’s eyes flutter open, and he turns his head and cranes his neck until he can feel Naruto’s nose skid along his cheek. “Are _you?_ ”

Naruto chuckles, a hot puff of breath across Sasuke’s jaw. “You feel… _ssso-oh_ good.”

Grinning, Sasuke rocks his hips back against Naruto’s, feeling him shift inside of him. The feeling of being so full is overwhelming, and also terribly comforting, like Naruto is fitting into a space where Sasuke was always meant to have something. The thought turns his stomach in a way that is both pleasurable and worrisome, because Sasuke’s mind may be in a haze and his body is tingling, but somewhere inside he knows that only Naruto could make him feel this way, he _is_ only feeling this way because it _is_ Naruto.

“You feel good, too… Naruto,” Sasuke sighs, tilting his head back, letting Naruto suck a few fleeting marks into the side of his neck. Sasuke reaches back, fingers slipping over Naruto’s thigh and hip bone. “Please… it’s okay.”

“Not just holding still for you, ya know,” Naruto rushes out, nibbling on Sasuke’s earlobe. “If I move too fast, I’m gonna come.”

Sasuke shivers, the thought of Naruto being on the edge just from slipping inside of him making him feel powerful and fierce. He clenches down around Naruto, briefly, just to see what he’ll do, and Naruto doesn’t disappoint him. The next moment, Sasuke’s cheek is pressed into the mattress, Naruto’s claws at the back of his neck, holding him down.

“Don’t be a tease,” Naruto bites out, voice a quaking growl, his eyes glowing.

Sasuke moans when Naruto thrusts into him shallowly, bringing their thighs flush together. The stretch leaves almost no burn, but Sasuke does feel the way Naruto’s thick, long cock fills him so deeply.

“Naruto… Nah—ah! Ah!” Sasuke claws into the sheets, the cries splintering from his throat as Naruto gives him a few hard, pointed thrusts.

“You alright, baby?” Naruto murmurs, thrusting again, and again, quick and deep.

Sasuke nods, his mouth falling open as Naruto starts to fuck him in earnest, unrelenting, forceful snaps of his hips, holding Sasuke down by the back of his neck and the small of his back. He can feel something flaring up behind his ribs, pooling low in his stomach, and Sasuke’s eyes start watering.

His room is filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, Naruto growling and grunting over him, and his own pathetic cries, punched out of him helplessly each time Naruto fills him, hips flush to Sasuke’s ass.

“You wanna come, Sasuke?” Naruto asks, settling one hand on Sasuke’s hip, fingertips brushing his naval.

Sasuke groans, biting down on his pillow. He shakes his head fervently, rocking his hips back against Naruto’s harder.

“No, baby?”

“N-not yet… not yet, I… I wanna come with you,” Sasuke chokes out, feeling his face flush another hundred degrees.

Naruto makes a sound that could be a laugh, and then Sasuke feels warm, smooth hands on his biceps. Naruto pulls him back so he’s kneeling up, Sasuke’s elbows touching near the small of his back, and the shift in angle makes Naruto’s next thrust skim over his prostate.

“You don’t have to wait for me. Such a good boy; you can come as many times as you want, whenever you want,” Naruto says against Sasuke’s neck, snapping his hips forward so hard Sasuke’s head falls back against his shoulder.

Sparks flood his belly, syrupy sweet pleasure curling in his veins, and Sasuke rasps a moan to the ceiling. “Please… I wanna come. D-don’t stop.”

“Good boy. I won’t stop, I promise,” Naruto says, and then he presses his fangs to the curve of Sasuke’s pale shoulder.

Sasuke’s hands flex helplessly, his body numb to the world that isn’t Naruto’s hands on his arms, Naruto’s cock fucking into him, Naruto’s teeth in his skin, not breaking it. He comes shaking, thin, stringy ropes painting his sheets, and he whimpers as his body tingles in the aftershocks.

“That’s it, Sasuke,” Naruto says, kissing the little red crescent on Sasuke’s shoulder, slowing his thrusts but not stopping. “Good boy, so good. You wanna lie on your back?”

Sasuke’s head drops forward, and he gives a weak nod.

“Okay, beauty. Lemme see,” Naruto says, and then Sasuke is empty, his hole twitching around nothing.

He cries out, the fever in his blood rising to the surface, his head pounding, and the entire world spins violently before he realizes he’s on his back. His sheets are cool and damp, and Naruto climbs over him and kisses him warmly, slowly, thumbs massaging Sasuke’s thighs.

“It’s okay, I’m right here, I’m here.” Naruto kisses down Sasuke’s breast bone, hands smoothing over the plains of his stomach and chest.

“Inside… please, back inside,” Sasuke gasps, and Naruto smiles against his ribs.

“I’ve never heard you so polite,” he mutters, taking hold of his dick and nudging the head against Sasuke’s leaking hole. “Please, please, please,” Naruto teases, then thrusts in a few inches.

He pulls back, almost pulls out, then thrusts in a bit further, again and again until Sasuke’s fingers are trembling and his thighs are shaking, desperate to wrap around Naruto’s waist. Sasuke grabs onto Naruto’s bicep with one hand and his throat with the other, levering up to claim his lips with his teeth and tongue. Caught off guard, or finally giving in, Naruto sinks into Sasuke fully, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close as he licks deep into Sasuke’s mouth.

“Feel good?” Naruto asks when they break the kiss, rolling his hips slow and deep against the cradle of Sasuke’s thighs.

Sasuke nods, raking a hand through Naruto’s sweaty hair. He looks up at him, and the sudden exhale he releases feels like it’s been punched from his lungs.

Naruto’s cheeks are flushed, highlighting the pale marks dragged along his cheekbones. His lips are swollen and bright, kiss bitten and tender, and his eyes are crystalline. His dandelion hair is an absolute mess, and the marks on his neck and shoulders from Sasuke’s lips and teeth and claws are vivid against his sun-kissed golden skin.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Sasuke murmurs, trailing his fingertips down Naruto’s damp temple to his jaw, lingering on one of his scars.

Naruto’s eyes flicker crimson, and he grips Sasuke’s hips hard enough to bruise and fucks into him.

Sasuke moans, loudly, and it gets harder and harder to keep his eyes open as Naruto ruts into him. It’s hard and steady, Sasuke’s body kept in place as Naruto splits him over and over with his hands on his hips.

“Naruto… _Naruto_ , you—ah! Feel so good. It feels so good, fuck… Fuck!” Sasuke covers his face with his hands, inhaling a watery sob. “Please, please, harder.”

“What’s that, Sasuke?” Naruto says, and Sasuke can hear the smirk in his voice, his chest flaring with heat, but his stomach twisting with want. “Can’t hear you, baby.”

“Harder,” Sasuke begs again, dropping one hand away from his face, reaching up over his head. He looks up at Naruto, eyes gleaming brilliant sapphire. “Harder, please.”

“Like this?” Naruto asks, and then thrusts into Sasuke so hard he sees stars and his teeth clack.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sasuke gasps, grabbing at the sheets, claws tearing through the fabric. “You’re… holding back.”

Naruto blinks at him, his pupils dilating and contracting sharply, suddenly.

“Don’t. C’mon, Naruto, fuck me,” Sasuke demands, his fangs dropping as Naruto’s hips stutter in their rhythm, everything glazing crimson.

“Sasuke—“

“Fuck me, alpha. I need it, please, _Naruto_.” Sasuke wraps his legs around Naruto’s waist, pulling him deeper, digging his heels into his taut ass to hold him there.

“Sasuke, I c-can’t,” Naruto says, cupping Sasuke’s face in one hand, but his body isn’t obeying his mouth, and already Sasuke can feel him trembling.

“I want it. You won’t hurt me, I promise. Please,” Sasuke says, lacing his fingers together behind Naruto’s neck. “Lemme feel you, alpha. You _are_ my alpha, aren’t you?”

_My alpha._

It echoes around Sasuke’s brain for a moment, and if Naruto didn’t immediately snap, Sasuke would have been able to dwell on it. It’s one thing to ask an alpha if they _are_ an alpha, but asking Naruto if he was _Sasuke’s_?

Naruto becomes nearly feral, rough and wild as he holds Sasuke down and fucks him.

Sasuke bares his throat and moans and cries until he’s hoarse, his cock dripping precome all over his belly, his hole leaking slick that soaks the sheets under his ass.

“Naruto, Naruto,” Sasuke says again and again, and when Naruto tells Sasuke to put his arms around him, Sasuke holds him close without being told twice.

Naruto hoists him up, holding Sasuke in his lap while he rocks into him, pulling him down hard when he thrusts up. The change in the angle means Naruto can’t pull out very far, but his cock is pressing unrelenting against Sasuke’s prostate.

Sasuke hugs Naruto tight, burying his face in the alpha’s throat, moaning and panting. “Naruto, I’m close.”

“Me too,” Naruto huffs, pushing his forehead against Sasuke’s shoulder. “Where…”

Hooking his ankles together, Sasuke clings to Naruto with every last bit of his strength, and he kisses his temple and whispers against his ear, “Inside. Come inside me.”

Naruto whines, sharp and reedy, and Sasuke melts into his arms when Naruto releases his hips in favor of wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s waist and shoulders.

“Are you sure?”

“Please…” Sasuke threads his fingers through Naruto’s hair, which is nearly bronze from sweat, and he leans back and cups his face with the other hand. “Don’t you want to?”

Naruto nods fiercely, kissing Sasuke’s lips shakily. “I want to. I do.”

“Are you gonna knot me?” Sasuke nips Naruto’s lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, and Naruto snarls.

“Not yet…” He murmurs, and Sasuke’s stomach pools with melted sugar heat.

_Not yet, not yet, not yet._

But soon. That’s what it has meant every time Sasuke has said it, and he hopes it means the same thing when Naruto says it again against his lips.

“Come for me, Naruto, please,” Sasuke whimpers, his sanity hanging on by a thread, his nerves hot and tingling.

Naruto gasps, the sound shaken and choked, and he wraps his arms back around Sasuke’s waist, his thrusts erratic and rough. “You first.”

Sasuke growls, biting at Naruto’s shoulder.

“I promised I’d take care of you. What kind of alpha would I be if I came before my sweet omega?” Naruto huffs, palms skidding over Sasuke’s damp skin.

“An obedient one,” Sasuke growls, and then he bites down on the curve of Naruto’s shoulder, hard.

Naruto bucks, lets out a startled moan, and then he’s hugging Sasuke tight enough to bruise. He muffles his cries and growls into Sasuke’s chest, and Sasuke clenches around him, feeling the gush of molten hot come flooding him in spurts, Naruto’s cock twitching and throbbing.

Something primal inside of him, wholly and completely omega, burns white hot at being filled, being claimed, and for the first time in his life, Sasuke thinks this is what being sated feels like. This is what it feels like, to be cared for by an alpha.

He closes his eyes, holding onto Naruto for dear life with shaking limbs, and whites out as his orgasm crests.

When he comes back to himself, Naruto has laid him down in the nest of blankets and pillows, and is hovering over him on his elbows, kissing Sasuke over and over. He’s pulled out, and Sasuke can feel some of the come has already spilled out of him, thick and sticky down the curve of his ass.

Sasuke grumbles, and rather than gently cup the back of Naruto’s head, he slaps the side of his skull with his limp, noodly arm. “’m sorry,” Sasuke says gently, but Naruto is laughing.

“It’s alright, beauty,” he says, kissing the corner of Sasuke’s mouth. “You were amazing.” He kisses the curve of Sasuke’s cheek. “You took it so well.” The corner of his eye. “Are you alright?” His temple.

Sasuke nods, swallowing audibly. “Thirsty.”

Naruto grabs a water bottle from beneath one of the pillows, and Sasuke doesn’t even ask when or how it got there. He lets Naruto uncap it and hold it for him, letting Sasuke take delicate sips. “You should sleep for a bit. You’re still feverish.”

Sasuke nods, slipping his arms around Naruto’s waist, pulling him close. “Need you.”

Naruto combs Sasuke’s hair back from his forehead and kisses the pale skin, now nearly dry. “I’m right here. Try to rest just a bit, okay?”

With Naruto curling around him, warm and heavy and smelling _so_ good, Sasuke can’t argue.

*

Sasuke wakes up again less than an hour later, in excruciating pain. His lower back burns and his head is pounding, and he rolls over in an attempt to crawl off his bed. He thinks he’s going to be sick, he hasn’t felt this bad since he was hunched over the bathroom sink at school.

A cool hand grabs the back of his neck, testing, gentle, and Sasuke sobs, leaning back into it.

“It’s alright, Sasuke. I’m here,” Naruto’s voice says, warm and low, and Sasuke arches back into him, reaching an arm back to tangle his hand into Naruto’s hair.

“It hurts…” Sasuke chokes out, rocking his hips back against Naruto’s, his thighs coated with slick.

“I’m right here, I’ve got you.” Naruto says against his neck, and then Sasuke can feel the head of his cock nudging against his wet hole.

He knocks his head forward, letting Naruto kiss and lick along the nape of his neck. “Naruto…”

“I’ve got you,” Naruto says again, and then he slides into Sasuke, so slow Sasuke thinks he could cry. When Naruto’s hips are flush to the curve of his ass, Sasuke exhales, the pressure in his chest subsiding. Naruto pets a hand down Sasuke’s chest, settling his fingers on his iliac furrow and pressing them in, massaging. “Nice and slow, okay?”

Sasuke nods drowsily. “Okay…”

Naruto pulls back slowly, and thrusts back in just as tenderly, making Sasuke feel the stretch and plunge of every single inch.

“You feel a little better?” Naruto asks after a few minutes, panting heavily against Sasuke’s throat, hands holding his hips.

Mewling, Sasuke digs his fingertips into Naruto’s thigh. “Your cock is so big… feels so good, Naruto.”

Naruto’s hips stutter, and he kisses the soft skin behind Sasuke’s ear. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Knot me… I want your knot, please,” Sasuke says deliriously, feeling the way Naruto fucks him just a bit faster.

Teeth glide over Sasuke’s scent gland, and then Naruto growls, “Not yet.”

_Not yet_.

Sasuke buckles, the pain bleeding from his body as he starts coming in ropes across the pillows beside him.

“Oh, there we go,” Naruto praises, gently taking Sasuke in his hand and stroking him through. “That’s it.”

Sasuke moans and moans through the aftershocks, Naruto still fucking him slowly. _Not yet_ means Sasuke has to keep waiting, _not yet_ means all he can think of is how good it’s going to feel when Naruto knots him, floods him with come and ties them together.

A few minutes later, Naruto’s hips stutter, and he pulls Sasuke flush against him, panting hard as he pumps another messy load inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke feels like he’s still coming down from his orgasm, blinking dizzily at the sheets. He sucks in big lungfuls of air, fingers tingling and numb. He clenches down on Naruto, toes curling, and Naruto purrs, curving against his back tightly.

“More rest,” Naruto huffs, then kisses Sasuke’s shoulder blade. He pulls out slowly, and Sasuke trembles when he feels the rush of come dripping from his fluttering hole. “I think it’s gonna be alright soon… Okay, Sasuke?”

Sasuke laces his fingers with one of Naruto’s hands, tucking his knees up and curling in on himself. Naruto folds with him, dragging the blankets along with him, keeping Sasuke muffled and warm.

“Sasuke?” Naruto says again, lips brushing the soft hairs at the nape of his neck.

Sasuke grumbles contentedly, kissing Naruto’s knuckles. “It’s already okay.” He falls asleep again instantly.

*

Sasuke wakes again just as the sun rises, sweating but not in pain, and Naruto kneels between his legs and sucks him off with two fingers massaging his prostate. Sasuke blacks out before he’s even come down from his orgasm.

After a small breakfast of crackers and tea that Naruto put far too much sugar in, Naruto strokes Sasuke’s cock and plays with his nipples until he’s almost come twice. Just before the second orgasm, Naruto crawls on top of him, hooking one of Sasuke’s legs over his shoulder, and he pushes inside of him and has Sasuke coming in three quick snaps of his hips.

Sasuke would be embarrassed if Naruto didn’t come about twelve strokes later, suckling at Sasuke’s chest while his hips trembled, buried deep.

And Sasuke gasps, _please, please, please_.

And Naruto presses bruises into his hips, kisses his sweaty temple, and sighs, _not yet_.

 

*

 

It’s nearly noon. Probably. Maybe. It doesn’t matter.

Sasuke arches his neck, Naruto streamlined to his back, arms around his waist. “Naruto… I…”

Naruto kisses the nape of his neck, ruts against the slick space between Sasuke’s thighs. “You ready?”

Sasuke nods, his eyelids too heavy to open.

Gently, Naruto pushes Sasuke’s knee up to his chest, turning him until his face is nuzzled against the pillows. He thrusts into him slowly, filling him deep and stretching him carefully.

After several hours of languid cuddles and absent touches, Sasuke is soft and wet, and he shudders when Naruto’s hips press flush to him. He curls his fingers in the sheets, panting already, and whispers Naruto’s name. His cock is filled out against his belly, throbbing, head leaking.

Naruto holds Sasuke by his hip and rocks in and out of him slowly, breathing heavily against Sasuke’s shoulder blade. He kisses the damp skin and murmurs praise into Sasuke’s hair, some of the words too slurred for Sasuke’s ears.

Everything feels static and white, soft and cool moments interspersed with razor-edged pulses of searing heat and pleasure. Sasuke’s mouth lolls open, and he can only make gentle, needy whining sounds that come from that molten coil inside of him.

Every moment is an exalted sigh, Sasuke’s muscles and nerves attuned to each new touch and breath. It’s impossible to feel this way, like Naruto has been touching him so long he has perfected the art of drawing pleasure from Sasuke’s body. But oh, Sasuke knows in the burning behind his ribs that no one could do to him what Naruto does so effortlessly.

The way he is cared for, held and touched and pushed and pulled, only Naruto could do it. Sasuke only ever _wants_ Naruto to do it.

Naruto is burning hot against his back, holding him so close, so there’s no room between them for anything but heavy breaths. “Sasuke… Sasuke, I’m—it’s, ah.”

Sasuke tilts his head back, lets Naruto pant wetly against his throat. And then he feels it. He claws at the sheets with one hand, the other tangling into Naruto’s hair, and he can feel the subtle burn-stretch of Naruto’s dick plunging into him, thicker at the base than before.

He releases the sheet in favor of grabbing Naruto’s hip, holding onto him as he moans high and shaky. “Yeah… oh, fu—Naruto. Naruto!” Sasuke gasps, and then his eyes fly open.

Naruto’s knot slips inside of him, an aching pressure that settles warm and honey-thick in Sasuke’s belly. And then Naruto is writhing and crying, crushing Sasuke against him as his whole body trembles.

Sasuke exhales, eyes watering, as he feels the knot swell so fully it ties them together. The pressure rubs against his prostate, velvet-heavy and hot, and he can feel Naruto’s come gushing inside of him.

His own come spurts up his belly, a few splatters as a last hurrah.

Naruto keeps coming and coming, and Sasuke holds him, bruising Naruto’s hip, clenching around the swollen length of him buried deep inside. Sasuke whites out as he comes again, Naruto’s tremulous shaking rubbing the knot hard over his oversensitive walls.

He comes back to Naruto kissing the sweaty nape of his neck with heavy presses of his lips, running his hands over Sasuke’s stomach and chest, his side and thigh. Sasuke rakes his fingers aimlessly through Naruto’s hair, his entire body _humming_. He feels like he’s on another level, thin white clouds and bright stars.

“You alright?” Naruto asks, positively smothering Sasuke.

And he loves it. He nods into the pillow, laughing breathlessly as tears spill from his eyes and instantly soak into the cotton pillowcase. “Understatement.”

Naruto chuckles, and then sniffles, before kissing Sasuke’s shoulder. “Are you crying too? Like, it’s a good cry?”

“So good… I had no idea… I could ever…” Sasuke shudders. He sucks in a watery breath, then cranes his neck back to kiss Naruto with hopeless abandon. His mind is an absolute mess, his thoughts scattered into fragments of Naruto’s hands, his lips, the fever warmth bleeding from Sasuke’s veins, Naruto’s scent, his heartbeat, the room going dark and static at the edges.

Naruto cups his face and kisses him back, moaning into Sasuke’s mouth when he shifts, just a bit, and the knot moves them both.

“Shh. Rest, okay? I know what you mean,” Naruto says, pressing his cheek against Sasuke’s, guiding his head back down to the pillow. “I know exactly whatcha mean.”

Sasuke makes a soft noise of agreement, then settles back against Naruto’s chest, curled safe in his arms.

*

It could be days later before Sasuke wakes. He opens his eyes, the room too bright from sunshine, warm beneath the blankets but cold beyond them. His body feels…

Amazing.

Sasuke feels like a fluffy towel. A fluffy towel that has been washed very, very thoroughly, and then tumble dried for far too long. He feels warm and wrung out and soft and just fucking _good_. He’d be embarrassed of the analogy is it wasn’t one hundred percent perfect.

He presses a hand to the side of his neck, feeling at his bruises, his tummy warming and his face flushing at every tender ache. He touches his lips, his chest, feeling strangely clean considering there is still some traces of come flaking on his belly.

Sitting up is an effort. Sasuke looks down at the comforter pooled across his lap, and he swallows before he pushes the blankets back a bit.

There’s a deep ache inside of him, a soreness he thinks—oddly—he could get used to, but he knows there’s got to be something wrong.

He spreads his thighs, admiring the soft mottling of bruises, and looks between his legs.

Sasuke blinks, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

There’s supposed to be blood, that’s what everyone says. Well, that’s what alphas say. When an omega is bred for the first time, they bleed—they all bleed. But Sasuke looks at his pale thighs, his soft gray sheets, and there’s not a single crimson-rust stain.

Tentatively, he tilts his hips up just a bit and reaches a hand back under the curve of his ass. He’s tender, sore, but when he presses just a bit with the pad of his middle finger, nothing feels torn. He presses in a little deeper, and it stings, but he can tell nothing has been damaged further than a few days of tender sitting.

The surprise that fills his mind is quickly flushed out by an overwhelming feeling of affection, ardent and tender, and Sasuke clutches at his comforter and pulls it up around him, wanting to sink into his bed, into this feeling of sunshine and citrus bubbles tingling across his skin.

He jolts at the sound of the stairs creaking, and then Naruto is strolling into his room, shirtless and rumpled, in Sasuke’s dirty briefs, holding two cups of something steamy and sweet.

When Naruto sees him, the way he smiles makes Sasuke’s chest feel so tight, his fingers curling in the sheets. Those eyes, those soft lips, every feature of Naruto’s beautiful face lit up and transformed by that smile. It’s almost too much to take.

Naruto sits on the edge of the bed, sets one of the cups down, and cards his hand through Sasuke’s hair. “Hey… welcome back, sleepy.” He kisses Sasuke’s temple, and Sasuke leans into him, chasing the contact when Naruto pulls away.

“Hi…” He rasps, his voice scratchy and soft. “What time is it?”

“Just after six? I brought you some tea. Are you hungry?” Naruto says, pushing the cup into Sasuke’s hands. The warmth spreads through his palms, his fingertips tingling.

“Uh… no. No, I’m alright… Thank you,” Sasuke says, pressing his lips to the rim of the cup. He takes a few drinks, the warmth settling in his belly.

Naruto still has his hand on the nape of Sasuke’s neck, scraping his blunt nails across the skin there delicately, and Sasuke never wants it to stop.

“I think it’s safe to say your heat is broken. You smell like your usual self again,” Naruto says, reaching for his own cup. He drinks half of his own tea in two gulps, and Sasuke’s expression pinches in an effort to not smile.

“You think so?”

“Well… No, not really,” Naruto chuckles awkwardly. He pulls his hand away, scratching at the back of his own neck instead of Sasuke’s. “You smell like so much sex. Like… wow, you smell. And _I_ smell. We smell together! But, like… you’re not all sugary sweet omega scent anymore, you know?”

Sasuke looks up at his ceiling. “No, I don’t really know. But I guess it’s not so bad, if this is what sex smells like,” he says, glancing at Naruto. He quirks a brow at him, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

Naruto’s eyes droop, glazing over slightly, and he leans across the bed and almost touches his forehead to Sasuke’s. “Can I kiss you?”

“You’re back to asking permission for things now?”

“I’m a remarkable gentleman alpha.”

Sasuke tilts his chin up and claims Naruto’s lips, lifting one hand to trail his fingertips over the raised edges of Naruto’s scars. He nips Naruto’s bottom lip, very softly, then says, “You really are.”

Naruto kisses him again, more firmly, and then pulls back, breathless and flushed.

Sasuke wonders if every kiss affected him that way. He wishes he had been coherent enough to really notice.

“Finish your tea… I was gonna strip the bed and wash the really dirty blankets. Do you wanna take a shower?” Naruto asks.

“You don’t want me to smell like sex anymore?” Sasuke asks, arching a brow.

“I would love for you to keep smelling like sex,” Naruto says playfully, waving his hand flippantly. “But alas, we need to thin the scent out just a bit. I can smell us in the kitchen.”

Sasuke blushes darkly, covering his mouth with his hand.

“No worries! Iruka sensei and Kakashi have full-proof methods for getting heat-sex-scent out of a small area,” Naruto affirms.

“And you’re going to have this house cleansed of said scent?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

Sasuke looks down at his hands, running his thumb over the edge of his teacup. “…Can… can I keep just one blanket?” He can feel his face heating, his toes curling. “It’s just…”

Naruto reaches out for him, cupping Sasuke’s cheek. “Yeah. I was gonna suggest it, actually, cause you might get antsy right after a heat, and that scent… _our_ scent will feel super comforting to you right now.”

Nodding, Sasuke pats his hand over his dark gray comforter, the one Naruto had taken downstairs, wrapped him up in, the one they nested in. “I think this one is pretty clean… Maybe.”

“I’ll check it for embarrassing stains.”

“And some pillows?”

“As many as you wanna keep.”

_And you?_

Sasuke almost chokes on his tea when the thought materializes in his mind like a rude needle popping a bubble. He’s sure it’s the after effects of a steady, sated heat, but he can’t help but chase after Naruto’s hand as he climbs off the bed and starts tugging blankets off the bed. When he yanks on the sheet, Sasuke makes an embarrassing noise as he almost tumbles sideways, and Naruto giggles like an adorable idiot.

Sasuke shimmies off the bed, dragging the comforter he has elected to keep with him, and he cocoons himself on the floor beside his bed and watches Naruto strip his bed efficiently. He also gathers up Sasuke’s clothes and discarded underwear, then looks at Sasuke and grins as he shucks off his borrowed briefs.

“You… do you wanna shower with me?” Sasuke says, running his eyes down Naruto’s stomach, admiring the black ink stained into his tan flesh.

Naruto lifts his arms over his head and stretches, every muscle pulling and flexing, making Sasuke’s throat click dryly. “Afraid you’re gonna slip and fall?”

_Afraid I might want your mouth on me again_. “My shower is slip-and-fall resistant.”

“Oh-ho?” Naruto quirks a brow at him.

Sasuke manages to get to his feet, dropping the comforter and finishing his tea. He doesn’t miss the way Naruto looks him up and down, the way his cock—how can it be so big when it’s soft?!—twitches against his thigh. “I’ll show you.”

“But the laundry—“

“The _laundry?_ ” Sasuke says, leveling a glare at Naruto. He crosses the room, his thighs and calves trembling, but he doesn’t stumble or trip even once, his sheer determination as an Uchiha holding him upright. He stops right in front of Naruto, close enough to almost kiss him, for the warmth of their cocks to almost touch. He lifts a hand, runs his fingers along Naruto’s collarbone, down to his naval, almost to the thick, silken gold hair between his legs. “Your omega needs you. Laundry can wait.”

Naruto’s eyes flash violent ruby, and he ducks down and grabs behind Sasuke’s thighs and hoists him up. Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto’s neck and lets himself be toted to the bathroom as if he weighs nothing.

It’s surprisingly nice.

Naruto sets him down gently, kissing along his shoulder and neck before Sasuke manages to wriggle free. He slides the glass door open and fiddles with the faucets, the showerhead releasing an instant spray of heated water.

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke’s waist, kissing the nape of his neck. “I’m gonna miss this smell,” he whispers, almost like he doesn’t mean for Sasuke to hear it.

But he does, and it makes something behind his ribs twist up and pinch uncomfortably.

Rather than answer, Sasuke pulls Naruto into the shower with him, pushing him against the tiled wall and kissing him, tasting the spray of warm water and the glide of Naruto’s tongue, tea-sweet.

Naruto slides the glass door shut awkwardly behind them, then his arms are around Sasuke’s waist, holding him close as he lets Sasuke kiss him as long and slow as he wants.

Eventually, Sasuke has to breathe, and he pulls away, head dropping back as Naruto kisses down his neck, grabbing Sasuke’s ass in his hands and kneading rough and deep.

Sasuke stiffens, then trembles, the feeling of warm fluid leaking down his thighs tepid compared to the shower water. He almost wants to cry, feeling Naruto’s release run out of him as Naruto gently works him with one finger, then two. He wants to keep it, all of it, deep inside. Even though his feverish heat haze has been slaked, there’s so much he wants—all of it Naruto.

“I hadn’t thought… you’re on suppressants, right?” Naruto says, and Sasuke hears the real question in his voice.

“We’re not gonna have any unexpected pups.”

Naruto laughs breathlessly. “That’s good. I’m still just a pup myself.”

“You didn’t fuck me like a pup,” Sasuke teases, biting the column of Naruto’s throat.

He pushes Sasuke back against the small shelf and kneels, kissing his thighs, his calves, his feet, working them with his thumbs until the pressure of his touch has combined with the hot water to make Sasuke feel like he was never sore at all.

“Lost my virginity to an Uchiha, and took an Uchiha’s virginity. That’s gonna be my graduating quote,” Naruto says, kissing Sasuke’s thigh.

Sasuke grabs him by his hair, rough and playful. “Remember how I promised not to claw your dick off? I’m rethinking that.”

Naruto laughs, leaning into Sasuke’s touch. “Then how will we _ever_ have any unexpected pups?”

Sasuke flushes scarlet, and jerks his head away with a huff.

It’s an unsettlingly pleasant thought, little Naruto pups, and Sasuke feels his breath quickening the longer he thinks of it.

Then Naruto grabs Sasuke’s washcloth, pouring a generous amount of soap onto it before working it to a lather. He washes Sasuke with perfunctory hands and tender lips, kissing him when the suds wash down the drain.

Sasuke kneels and bumps his head against Naruto’s thigh, and Naruto washes his hair for much longer than necessary, scraping his nails over Sasuke’s scalp and running his fingers through the length of his unevenly chopped tresses.

When Sasuke tilts his head back for Naruto to rinse his hair, he blinks against the drops of the showerhead, trying to keep his eyes open to he can see the tenderness on Naruto’s face as he works his fingers along the crown of Sasuke’s head. He’s never had someone look at him with so much warmth before, so much softness and fondness Sasuke feels more bared and naked than ever.

After giving Sasuke way too much attention in the cleanliness department, Naruto quickly scrubs himself down and then lathers up his hair. Sasuke gets his hands into it, kissing Naruto while he holds him captive by his sudsy locks. He delights in the way Naruto moans into his mouth, sweet little sounds as Sasuke scratches over his scalp, behind his ears. He knows the feeling, and it makes him beam that he can have the same effect on Naruto.

When they’re all rinsed and on the verge of becoming prunes, Naruto shuts the water off and climbs out of the shower to grab them towels. He dries Sasuke off with the same gentleness and over-attention he had used while bathing him, then wraps him up in his towel and makes him sit down on the edge of the toilet.

“Spare sheets still above the dryer?” Naruto asks, and Sasuke nods, nuzzling into his thick black towel. “Good. I’m gonna do the laundry really quick and then make the bed, and we can lie down, if you wanna.”

Sasuke nods, closing his eyes when Naruto kisses his forehead. He feels tired again, bone deep and weary, but it feels so good. “And the smell?”

Naruto grins. “Ginger shavings in dryer sheets. Little pouches every here and there. Ancient sorcery.”

Humming, Sasuke ducks his head. “If you say so.”

Naruto comes back for him about ten minutes later, and he leads Sasuke by his hand into the bedroom, where Sasuke sees Naruto has made them a new nest out of the old pillows, a few new blankets, and the one comforter.

Sasuke wants to climb headfirst naked into the pile, but Naruto drags him over to the dresser and forces him into a pair of boxer-briefs and a loose black t-shirt. After stealing another pair of underwear, Naruto scoops Sasuke up and carries him over to the bed. He pushes Sasuke gently down into the rumpled mess of pillows and blankets, and Sasuke tangles his hands in Naruto’s hair and kisses him over and over.

He runs his hands along Naruto’s heated skin, down his ribs and up the slopes of his back, and Naruto sighs against his lips and trails his fingers along Sasuke’s throat and through his damp hair.

Sasuke nearly falls asleep between kisses and gentle touches, and he murmurs, “Naruto,” against his lips.

“Yeah?” Naruto sighs back, breaking the kisses to bury his face in Sasuke’s neck, pulling him into a crushing hug that makes all of Sasuke’s aches hum warmly.

“…I missed you,” Sasuke says, so quiet he’s not even sure if Naruto heard.

It seems he slips in and out of sleep for an eternity before Naruto replies, his lips tickling Sasuke’s pulse. “I missed you more.”

*

Sasuke could sleep forever. He could, but, that would mean he would never know what it feels like to wake up in Naruto’s arms.

There’s a noise downstairs, a soft click and a loud thump, and Sasuke startles awake, burrowed deep into Naruto’s chest, wrapped in his arms.

Naruto grumbles, kissing the top of his head, and Sasuke blinks blearily up at him. “You alright?”

Sasuke nuzzles his nose along Naruto’s jaw, breathing him in, hugging him tighter. “Thought I heard something…”

“Mm. Wild pelicans,” Naruto says absently, and Sasuke snorts attractively.

“Pelicans? You’re not awake yet, are you?”

“I’m conscious enough for talking and kissing,” Naruto says, running his hands up Sasuke’s back. “You know, mouth stuff.”

Sasuke laughs against his lips, letting Naruto kiss him, soft and very off-course, lips touching Sasuke’s bottom lip or top, or just the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke’s just about to crawl on top of Naruto when his cracked bedroom door is practically kicked wide open, and he jolts and curls into Naruto’s chest in startlement.

Itachi is in the doorway, his eyes bleeding from flaming garnet to black in almost an instant as his expression of sharp rage is diluted into violent confusion. “…Naruto?”

He sees the wheels twisting in Itachi’s head, knows the scents are more than enough for his alpha brother’s sensitive nose. Itachi knows Naruto is an alpha, and he knows Sasuke just spent a heat with him. Sasuke’s room still smells too much like _them_ , and he’s curled around a Naruto who is only wearing skimpy boxers.

“Itachi,” Sasuke whispers, sitting up a bit. He clings to Naruto, tired, comfortable, and when he winces, just barely, he can smell the burning wave of his brother’s anger, like salt and smoke.

“Sasuke,” Itachi says, very quietly, his voice low and dangerous.

Naruto runs his hand through Sasuke’s hair, looking between the two of them quickly. “Itachi, I can—“

Itachi snarls, eyes flaring back to red, and he stomps halfway across the room.

Sasuke’s surprised when instead of fleeing from an older, stronger alpha, Naruto curls around him tighter, tucking Sasuke’s face into his neck. Possessive is not the right word for it, but Sasuke wouldn’t dare go so far as _protective_. Naruto wouldn’t…

“I don’t want another word out of your mouth. I want your hands off of my little brother this instant, before I tear them off myself,” Itachi says, his voice a tremulous snarl. “That’s your Jeep outside? Get in it and go home before I do something possibly illegal.”

Sasuke jerks his head up, his eyes glowing brilliant ice as he bares his fangs—his _fangs_ —at his brother. “Itachi, stop it.”

The thought of Naruto being hurt flares anger and terror in equal portions behind his ribs, and the rush of his blood makes Sasuke dizzy, the room swaying.

“No, Sasuke, it’s okay,” Naruto says, struggling to cup Sasuke’s face in his hands as the omega snaps at his fingers. “It’s okay, beauty, alright?”

“Don’t leave me yet,” Sasuke murmurs, and his brain echoes _not yet_ . But it sounds wrong, so wrong, because this time _not yet_ means _not ever_.

A panic wells up in his chest, and he holds Naruto’s hands to his face and realizes he’s on the verge of tears.

“Please, don’t,” Sasuke says again, and when Naruto leans in, close enough to kiss, to keep, Itachi snarls. The sound makes Sasuke shake, a violent, gravelly peal that has never been directed at him, or even close. But it certainly feels like his brother is threatening him just as fervently as he is threatening Naruto.

“Hey, hey, look at me?” Naruto says, forcing Sasuke’s eyes up to his face. He’s smiling, sweat beading on his forehead, a tiny glow of red around the edge of his pupils giving him away.

He’s scared. He’s scared of leaving Sasuke, scared of Itachi, scared of things Sasuke probably doesn’t even understand. The scent of his fear and distress is acrid and bitter when it touches Sasuke’s tongue, and Naruto kisses his forehead softly, combing his fingers through Sasuke’s hair for what feels like the last time.

“It’s okay, Sasuke.” He whispers against Sasuke’s temple, “Don’t make me miss you so long this time.”

Sasuke leans back, and Naruto’s hand slips out of his grasp as he climbs out of their nest and off the bed. Naruto holds his head down low as he passes Itachi, awkwardly shuffling to the stairs in just Sasuke’s underwear.

When the front door shuts, Sasuke waits a moment before he hears the Jeep’s old engine turn over, and then his hands feel numb and his chest feels hollow.

Itachi comes over to the edge of the bed, gently grabbing Sasuke’s chin and forcing him to look up.

Sasuke blinks, tears forming in his eyes, because he feels so cold suddenly, because Naruto is gone, because Itachi is sighing at him, and he _hates_ that.

Still, he looks into his big brother’s eyes, watches the crimson bleed from the edges, pure obsidian replacing the bright glow. “Are you alright, Sasuke?”

It takes Sasuke a moment to process the question, because he expected to be—scolded? Reprimanded? Disowned, perhaps?

“I…” The words stick in his throat, and he feels a flood of cold seeping through his nerves.

“So you were sick, huh?”

Sasuke tries to close his eyes, but Itachi grips his chin a bit harder, forcing him to keep his head up and his eyes open. “I’m sorry… I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Worry? Why would I worry? You lied to me about a sudden heat and then brought an alpha home and proceeded to ignore everything I’ve ever told you about alphas.” Itachi tilts Sasuke’s head to the side, inspecting the bruises left from Naruto’s mouth.

His eyes trail down, to the marks on Sasuke’s wrists, the subtle bruises blooming on his thighs, visible when Naruto shifted the blankets getting out of the bed.

Those eyes flicker red again, and he grips Sasuke’s chin as gently as if he were glass. “I swear I’ll kill him.”

Sasuke jolts as if he’s been slapped, tearing himself away from his brother as his eyes flare crystal blue. “ _Don’t you dare_ . If you lay a hand on him, Itachi, I _swear—_ “

Sasuke is cut off when Itachi grabs his bruised wrist and yanks him back to the edge of the bed. “He didn’t hurt you? You’re telling me you went into a sudden heat and _Naruto Uzumaki_ absolutely _rushed_ to your aide? He didn’t force himself on you?”

“Itachi, I know what this looks like, and I know how I _smell_ , but he did not _rape_ me,” Sasuke says insistently, grabbing his brother’s hand and dragging it to the nape of his neck. “He didn’t hurt me. Not ever, not once. I _swear_ …”

Itachi runs his fingers over the soft skin, his expression calculating as he realizes there are no scabs, no punctures, no raised flesh from a holding bite.

Sasuke closes his eyes. “He wouldn’t… he would never hurt me.”

“Sasuke… you’re an _omega_. You were practically helpless, and he—“Itachi exhales shakily, bringing Sasuke’s hand up to his face. He kisses his knuckles, his shoulders so tense Sasuke can see them shake.

“Tachi?” Sasuke says gently, and his brother looks over at him, his eyes watery and dark, his brows pinched together. “He didn’t… This… Do you think this is your fault?”

“Why didn’t you just call me?” Itachi demands, his voice shaking. “I would have come home. I would have called Kisame to come take care of you—something. Anything. Why didn’t you…”

“Brother, it’s alright. Nothing bad happened!”

“Anything could have happened! You got sick at school—what if someone had smelled you? What if you hadn’t made it home? It’s bad enough you were trapped here with an alpha—“

“I was never _trapped_. Naruto brought me home, and every moment after that…” Sasuke breaks off. He can’t tell his brother the explicit details of his weekend. He can’t explain how every touch made him want another, how every kiss had him feeling lighter. He can’t outright tell his brother that Naruto gave him near-endless orgasms and tended to his every need.

“Itachi, I… Naruto took care of me.” Sasuke looks down and away, his cheeks burning. “I had no idea I could experience a heat without pain… But he took care of me. He asked permission before—for _everything_. Before he tucked me in, before he fed me, before he did anything. He wouldn’t even kiss me without making sure it was okay.” He looks up at his brother, smiling. “He took such good care of me. I didn’t know anyone could ever make me feel so safe.”

“Sasuke—“

“And it wasn’t just heat-fever, I… Before the fever, I felt comfortable. And when I was hurting, he made it go away. When my heat broke, he was still the same… Looking after me, like I was precious,” Sasuke says, laughing.

“You _are_. You are so precious, Sasuke… But what he did… did he… you two…”

Sasuke flushes darker. “He didn’t mark me. He never bit me with his fangs… the bruises are just—I’m pale.”

“That’s not what I’m… What I’m asking is,” Itachi huffs. Now _his_ cheeks are staining soft rose, and he looks up at the ceiling, his dark hair slipping over his shoulder in tendrils. “Did he knot y—“

“ _Itachi!_ ” Sasuke snaps, pulling his hand away from his brother’s grasp, his face absolutely flaming.

“So he did then,” Itachi says, dropping his face into one of his hands.

“I didn’t say yes or no! Why are you—“Sasuke buries his face in his own hands. “Yes. Yes, alright? Yes. Just once, right at the end of my heat. Literally _hours_ ago, if you need the specifics.”

Itachi waves his free hand. “No, not relevant.”

“Well, you asked!”

Itachi grabs Sasuke by his shoulders and pulls him into his chest, combing his hand through his brother’s hair as he hugs him tightly. “If anything had happened to you…”

Sasuke sighs, curling one hand into the silky fabric of Itachi’s black dress shirt.

“…I didn’t even know Naruto was an alpha.”

“Nobody does,” Sasuke says very quietly.

“And you’re sure you’re not hurt? He wasn’t rough with you?”

“So completely sure. He wouldn’t hurt me,” Sasuke murmurs.

“You sound so confident.”

“I trust him. Any moment, he could have… He could have hurt me, and he didn’t.”

Itachi cups his cheek, leaning Sasuke back so he can look at his face. His eyes search for an eternity, and then he sighs, brushing his thumb across Sasuke’s cheekbone. “You’ve bonded with him.”

Sasuke blinks, almost jerking out of his brother’s hold. “What?”

“An alpha you trust, an early, powerful heat, every act of a proper mating except for the holding bite… Sasuke, you’ve been tied to Naruto.” Itachi shakes his head, then leans forward and kisses Sasuke’s hair.  “You’re staying home tomorrow. To rest, to think, and to be away from every other alpha, beta, and omega you know that isn’t me,” Itachi says, running his fingers through Sasuke’s hair.

“What? You’re punishing me?”

“No, this isn’t a punishment. It’s protection… Sasuke, you smell like a heat bond, and one day isn’t going to change that. Tuesday morning, when you walk into school, everyone is going to know.”

Sasuke looks down at his hands, his face flushing. He hadn’t really thought about that. “…You think I’m embarrassed? To be an omega?”

“Are you?”

“I never have been… Father said it was unfavorable, and Mother… she used to tell me I was very special. But I never felt special—not until…” His face burns hotter. _Not until Naruto made me feel that way._ “…If I’m not embarrassed, and you don’t care about my status, why are you keeping me home for one meaningless day?”

“I just want you to rest… Sleep, hydrate, process. You’ve been through more than you know these last couple days, and your body is going to feel it before your mind realizes. You have to think about what you want.” Itachi cups Sasuke’s cheek in his hand, frowning.

“And one day will be enough for that?” Sasuke asks dryly.

The way his brother smiles at him, warm and soft and almost amused, is not what Sasuke expects. “You’ve had more than one day to think about what you want, Sasuke… You’ve had more than the weekend, even.”

“Now you’re just confusing me,” Sasuke groans, and when he leans back his back flexes, muscles pinching, and he whimpers and wriggles into his pillows.

“Get some rest. I brought home groceries for soup, but… Well that was when I thought you were sick,” Itachi says, still smiling.

“Soup sounds good…”

“Alright. I’ll make you some soup. Just rest as much as you can, alright?” Itachi brushes his fingers through Sasuke’s hair again, sighing, and slides off the bed gracefully.

Sasuke curls his fingers into the comforter that still smells like Naruto, like heat and sweat and _them_ , and he closes his eyes and pulls the blanket up over his nose.

He falls asleep quickly, black and dreamless.

*

It becomes apparent to Sasuke, as he’s lying in his bed the next morning, body cramping and aching to fucking high heaven, that what he’s meant to be thinking about is whether or not he wants the bond between him and Naruto to be… Well, _formally initiated._

He can hear Itachi—who took the day off to take care of him—talking to Deidara downstairs—who came by to rudely sniff at Sasuke in jealous disdain for ‘how good his alpha smells’. The conversation is soft from the kitchen, and Sasuke only has his door cracked, but strangely, for maybe the first time in his life, just his brother’s closeness isn’t enough to comfort him.

He’s been through heats where, when all the pain and wetness and fire bled out of him, he felt like rage on two legs. Nothing could stop him, and no one got in his way. Most people probably thought it was him going through a spike of alpha hormones, but it was apparently the aftermath of punishing his body for several days straight.

Naruto fucking him to the point of being unable to sit upright properly wasn’t a punishment. Far from it, in fact, and that confuses Sasuke more than anything else.

When he presses on his bruises, their sweet, warm ache is like spiced honey, and his every pulling, stretching muscle is a singing reminder of Naruto beside him, on top of him, inside him, everywhere.

Sasuke wants that again. The _most_ confusing part is that he doesn’t even think he wants it sexually. He just wants the closeness, the warmth. He wants Naruto’s stupid smile and his loud, annoying talking and the beautiful uproar of his laugh. Sasuke just wants… Naruto.

Rolling onto his back, Sasuke stares up at his ceiling for what feels like hours, and maybe it is, because the next time he blinks, his room seems darker, and Itachi is sitting on his bed with a glass of pink liquid.

“Hey… how are you feeling?” Itachi says softly, handing Sasuke the glass when he sits up just a bit.

It smells sweet and citrusy, and Sasuke takes a long drink, his throat stinging at the bitterness, his lips tingling. Pink lemonade. Deidara probably made it. “I feel like a fucking idiot.”

“What for?”

“For letting him get close to me like that again. For letting him get in my head like this—why did I do that?”

“Naruto?”

“ _Yes_ Naruto.” Sasuke hisses through his teeth, handing the glass back to Itachi so he can rub the heels of his palms against his eyes. “That was so stupid.  I told myself I could handle it. I…”

Itachi’s hand comes back to cup the back of Sasuke’s neck, palm soft and warm. “Sasuke… Maybe there’s a reason all of this happened. Did you ever think of why Naruto offered to stay with you? Why he took such care with you, or why he offered you so many of his own first-times as he simultaneously took yours?”

Sasuke whines, pushing his face into Itachi’s chest. “Why are you trying to confuse me?”

“There shouldn’t be anything confusing about it, little brother.”

“Then why am I confused?”

“Because you like to overthink things.” Itachi wraps his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders, hugging him close.

Sasuke sulks into Itachi’s shoulder, lifting a hand to cover his face. “I just… I don’t know what to tell him.”

Itachi nuzzles his nose against Sasuke’s hair, saying quite simply, “The truth.”

Grumbling, Sasuke crumples deeper into his brother’s embrace. “Ridiculous.”

“Sasuke, the only thing you can do is what is right for you. But only you can make that decision.”

“You’re my alpha, and my big brother. Why can’t you make it for me?” Sasuke growls indignantly.

Itachi cards his fingers through Sasuke’s hair. “This isn’t something I can do for you. I need you to be a big, strong omega for me, alright? This is something you have to do.”

“What if I mess up? What if…”

“Sasuke, that blond idiot cares about you. He always has. You have to meet people halfway, sometimes. They can’t always come to you,” Itachi says, scratching his blunt nails over the back of Sasuke’s neck gently. “That’s just the way it is.”

“Is this about… me and Naruto—still?”

Itachi huffs, sliding off the bed, which makes Sasuke slump over into his pillows. “I’m going to make us some dinner. Just keep your mind quiet for a bit and try to listen to that space behind your chest.”

“Tachi—“

“Don’t argue with me, pup,” Itachi says, strolling out of Sasuke’s room with a swish of his hair.

Sasuke stays flopped across his pillows, trying to ‘shut his mind up’ and listen to his _whatever_. Soon enough his exhaustion takes hold, and he lets go of everything but the deep urge to sleep to avoid his problems.

*

Dinner is a quiet affair with Sasuke curled in the seat Naruto had last sat in, and then Itachi tugs him into the living room for quiet television time while he peruses paperwork.

“Hey, there’s some stuff in the dryer. Is it yours?” Itachi asks, and Sasuke blinks. He remembers Naruto saying he would wash the blankets. He remembers Naruto naked and clean after their shower, pulling on a fresh pair of Sasuke’s own underwear.

He climbs off the couch, rubbing his hands down his arms. “Yeah, I’ll go get it. I guess I forgot it in there.”

The laundry room is quiet and warm, the light still on from Itachi loading the washing machine. Sasuke opens the dryer and peeks inside, spotting a few blankets, a pillow case, his top sheet… and something very bright and orange.

He reaches in and pulls out Naruto’s hoodie, and maybe it’s just his brain hoping, but he swears he can still smell the combined scent of them on it through the sweet and gentle fragrance of the fabric softener. Sasuke rubs his thumbs over the worn, soft cotton, bringing the sweater to his face to take a deep breath.

Yes, the smell is still there, that warm, comforting scent of _them_. Sasuke slides down to a sitting position and hugs the hoodie against his chest, his eyes staring at the floor until the tiles go unfocused and his mind thinks of nothing and everything at once.

That’s how Itachi finds him, maybe an hour later when the washing machine chimes. He scoops Sasuke up like he weighs nothing, grabbing the blankets from the dryer and folding them up on Sasuke’s lap to carry him up to his bed, still hugging the sweater.

Sasuke curls into his blankets and lets his brother tuck him in, lets Itachi comb fingers through his hair and sit with him while Sasuke lets the swelling in his chest crest like a wave.

He knows what he’s going to do. He’s known from the very beginning, though it scared him, though he didn’t want to. But it had stopped him for long enough. He was done… He was done being a stupid coward.

As if he can read his thoughts, Itachi ducks down and kisses Sasuke’s temple. “It’s going to be alright, little brother.”

Sasuke nods, snuggling into his blankets, inhaling the traces of Naruto that linger all around him.

It’s probably not going to be alright, but Sasuke will take that chance. He’s taken worse chances before.

*

When Sasuke wakes up, he’s still a little sore. He gets dressed in black jeans and a black T, and then pulls Naruto’s garish orange hoodie over his head. The scent engulfs him, barely muddled by fabric softener, and Sasuke touches the bruises on his neck to make sure they’re still tender. He looks at himself in the mirror for far too long, trying to smooth down the tufts of his black hair, his bangs falling uselessly in his face.

He takes one pill from the foil packet Itachi left out for him, knowing it won’t alter his scent but also knowing he needs it. His hormones will be off from his early heat, not to mention from Naruto’s relentless claim on him. Better to get himself back to normal as soon as he can, even though it will never be exactly how he was.

He’s different. After today, he’s going to either be _this_ different, or an incredibly _different_ different.

“Sasuke? You ready?” Itachi calls, and Sasuke exhales shakily.

“I’m coming…” He replies instead of saying ready or not, he’ll never be ready for what he’s about to do, but he has to do it, so… great.

*

Sasuke climbs out of the car with the warmth of Itachi’s hand lingering on the back of his neck. He’d held Sasuke by the nape the entire drive, for both comfort and protection. Sasuke knew his brother’s scent wouldn’t be enough to cover what he’d done—not even close. But it would remind people who his alpha was, who Sasuke’s family was. It would remind Sasuke he was safe.

Sasuke shifts his book bag over his shoulder, observing the scattered groups of students huddled together in the mild chill, talking too loudly or too profanely for the warm halls. He’s glad he has nothing loud or profane to say as he walks up the steps of Konoha High and into the school’s main foyer. Now that there isn’t a gentle, cold air to mask his scent, he gets an immediate _look_ from two of the faculty members just outside the office.

Tilting his chin up as high as an Uchiha ought to, Sasuke walks past them to the B Wing, where his entire list of classmates are blocked into lockers between the science and English halls.

Before he even gets there, however, Sakura has descended on him like some vengeful bird of prey. “Sasuke!” She exclaims, startling Sasuke into stillness. “You weren’t in class yesterday! Were you sick?”

“Sakura,” he replies, and then she’s being bumped slightly out of the way by Ino, whose hair smells like lavender when she leans forward into Sasuke’s space.

“Good morning, Sasuke,” she says, grinning, and Sasuke’s ears burn.

“You don’t have to hog him, you hog,” Sakura says indignantly, wrapping an arm around Ino’s neck in a half-assed chokehold.

“Well, your forehead was about to soak up all his attention,” Ino shoots back, digging an elbow into Sakura’s ribs.

Sasuke has a fleeting thought that they should hook up, almost hoping they will once they realize he’s an omega off the market.

Because the moment he lifts his head and peers around them, the moment he sees a familiar gathering around an unruly golden head of hair, Sasuke’s breath leaves him. And his legs start moving on his own, leading him around the squabbling girls, down the length of the hall.

He vaguely hears their confusion, Sakura calling his name, but he just keeps going. He walks down the B Wing until he’s standing just the other side of Kiba and Choji, who are laughing enthusiastically. Lee is talking with twice the enthusiasm, about how ‘profoundly happy’ they should be for Naruto. This earns more snickers, and a shake of Naruto’s head.

Sasuke smiles. Did Naruto tell his friends about him? No, probably not _like that_. They had probably pinned and prodded him all of yesterday over his scent, over realizing he was an alpha… over everything.

Shikamaru sees him first, and he gives the blonde head in the locker a tap.

Naruto turns around, his eyes cut cerulean and his hair sunshine, and Sasuke’s chest swells and his stomach drops. He reaches his hands out blindly, grabbing onto the frayed edge of Naruto’s ratty looking _Hamtaro_ shirt.

The smile that pulls at Naruto’s lips is enthralling, dazzling, and Sasuke almost kisses him right then. The scent of him nearly knocks Sasuke to his knees, the same summer-warm citrus now hotter, heady. Sasuke realizes it’s the hint of the mating bond coloring Naruto’s own scent the way his has been changed.

“Holy shit,” Kiba says, very very quietly, sniffing. “It’s Sasuke? _He’s_ the—“

“Oh my, Sasuke’s the…” Lee continues, and neither of them can really say the word.

There are murmurs around them, a small pull of focus that centers on the growing tension between Sasuke and Naruto. But the world fizzles around Sasuke, and he sees the way Naruto’s gaze bores into him, how those eyes have everything that isn’t Naruto a distant memory to Sasuke’s senses.

“Are you alright?” Naruto asks softly, as he had so many times when Sasuke was fevered and needy.

Sasuke’s breath catches in his throat when he realizes how close they are, how he has stepped into Naruto’s space, backed him against the lockers.

People are really staring at them now. Outright gawking.

Sasuke is staring at the blush rising on Naruto’s cheeks. He nods, softly. Swallowing hard, Sasuke glances over his shoulder at Sakura and Ino close by, staring intently. Dumbfounded. “Can we go… somewhere?”

Naruto glances down, holding his hand out, and Sasuke takes it. He lets himself be led through the main foyer of the school, the murmuring rush of gossip fading behind them, along with Sakura loudly calling his name.

They slip out a side door that leads down a grassy embankment, and Sasuke knows around the corner is the faculty parking lot.

They don’t make it that far. Naruto turns abruptly and backs himself into a wall, pulling Sasuke into his chest, into his arms.

Sasuke sighs against his neck, breathing deeply, getting his hands into Naruto’s hair.

Naruto tightens the hug to the point of almost painful, pushing his face hard into the curve of Sasuke’s collar bone, and then, after too long and not long enough, he pulls back.

“You’re alright? Really alright?” He asks.

Sasuke nods, taking a small step back, running his hands down Naruto’s bare arms, lacing their fingers. “Surprisingly so.”

Naruto smiles, and then his fingertips are very carefully touching Sasuke’s sides. “Can I?”

Sasuke nods, more firmly this time, and releases Naruto’s hands. Naruto sets his hands against his waist and pulls him just a bit closer.

“When you didn’t show up yesterday, I thought your brother had killed you… I wanted to go check on ya, but then I thought he’d kill me, and what good would it do if we were both dead?” Naruto asks, and Sasuke ducks his head, sliding his hands up to Naruto’s chest.

“How chivalrous of you,” Sasuke says. His fingertips touch the column of Naruto’s throat, the skin warm and soft as he remembered. There is a bit of bruising peeking out along the edge of the white collar, and Sasuke pushes it back just a tiny bit to see the mark his lips had made. “He just wanted me to rest… to get my head on straight.”

“No offense, but I think this weekend proved you’re anything but,” Naruto hums.

Sasuke pinches his tummy, and Naruto jumps, grabbing him by the hips and yanking Sasuke into his chest. “Not like that… He wanted me to think about you—about… the situation, as a whole.”

“You mean our heat bond? The heat weekend sexcapade? The _us_?” Naruto asks, quirking a brow.

Sasuke flushes. “You don’t have to be so blunt about it.”

“And you don’t have to be so sharp, or whatever.” Naruto leans back against the wall, hefting Sasuke against him so the lines of their bodies are smoothed together. “We practically mated. There is an _us_ now.”

“Is there?” Sasuke asks.

Naruto wraps an arm around the small of Sasuke’s back and, without breaking eye contact, turns them in three simple foot maneuvers. The wall is cold against Sasuke’s back, the early morning too damp and sunless, but Naruto is like a fire along his front, his hands cupping the side of Sasuke’s neck and cheek.

“There’s always been an us… there will always be an us. But this—this _us_ … I don’t know if you want it,” Naruto says quietly, his eyes deep sapphire in the shadow, his gaze touching Sasuke’s lips. “ _Us_ is you and me, the way we’ve always been, with more kissing. Hand holding, movie dates, hopefully some more blow jobs—“

Sasuke cuts him off with an elegant snort, smiling so hard it hurts.

Naruto smiles back. “And… this _us_ maybe… maybe this _us_ is together for your next heat. And the one after that—when I go into rut, when we have nothing to do on a Tuesday afternoon, when school lets out early on holidays.” He cups Sasuke’s face in his hands firmly, and Sasuke tangles his fingers into Naruto’s belt loops and holds him close. “This _us_ is incredibly much more than the us we used to be, and I don’t know if you’re ready for that… I don’t know if you’re ready for me to love you the way I want to.”

A shuddery breath escapes Sasuke’s lungs as if by force, and he pulls Naruto into him and kisses him fiercely. He can’t help the whimpering moan that he lets out when Naruto licks into his mouth, but the growl that follows leaves no room for embarrassment.

Naruto holds him fiercely, tasting sweet and warm as he had just two days ago, but even better. Sasuke thinks he would taste more and more amazing the longer he had to go without it, but kissing Naruto seems like something he’s going to make a daily habit.

“How do you want to love me?” Sasuke asks when they part, one hand in Naruto’s hair.

“Sasuke,” Naruto sighs, kissing him again.

“Is it going to be embarrassing?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Are you going to act like a stupid alpha?”

“Yup.”

“Scent mark me? Make me sit on your lap in public?”

Naruto growls, turning his face to kiss Sasuke again. “All of that stuff, yeah. It’s happening.”

“How did I end up stuck with an idiot like you as the perfect mate?”

When Naruto pulls back, his eyes are bright and glittery, not a shard of crimson in sight, and he smiles softly and touches the upturned corner of Sasuke’s lip. “…We aren’t mated,” Naruto says. He presses a chaste kiss to Sasuke’s lips, then another to the bruised dip of his throat. “Not yet.”

_Not yet, not yet, not yet._

“I don’t want you to be with me just because of my stupid heat, Naruto. I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret,” Sasuke says timidly, his stomach turning.

“It’s not that, you jerk,” Naruto laughs. “I want to be with you… because I’ve _always_ wanted to be with you. When I thought we were both alphas, I wanted to be with you. I wanted to make that work, somehow, I would have done anything. I still will.”

Sasuke drops his head down, resting his forehead against Naruto’s collar bone. He breathes slowly, trying to imagine what Itachi would say, what he would tell him to do.

Then he realizes, Sasuke really understands, that the only one that can tell him what to do, what to say, is his stupid heart. He lifts his head, cupping Naruto’s face with one hand, stroking his thumb over the pale scars there.

“Naruto, you are… an idiot. You’re loud and annoying, incredibly clumsy, naïve, callous, and… And supremely kind, and gentle, and warm. You can make anyone feel better just by being near them, and you are so caring—I don’t know how you can have so much goodness inside of you. And I love basically everything about you.” Sasuke leans in, burying his face in Naruto’s neck, hearing the uptick in his heart, scenting the warmth bleeding from him. “I know I’m not good enough for you… I know I’m not what you deserve, but I’ll try to be. I _want_ to be.”

There’s a weighted pause, one so long and deep Sasuke feels like he may suffocate beneath it. Then Naruto sighs, hugging Sasuke to him tighter.

“Sasuke… You’re such an asshole. You are an arrogant, selfish, egotistical devil. Nobody would touch you with a ten foot pole on a _good_ day,” Naruto says brashly, running his fingertips along the nape of Sasuke’s neck. “But I fucking love you. And nobody gets to call you an asshole but me.” Then Naruto purrs. “I’m the only one who’s seen all the soft parts of you, inside and out… And you’re mine. You’re _mine_ , and I love you, and I wanna kick your ass for being the only person I’ve ever loved since kindergarten.”

Grinning, Sasuke  leans back so he can see Naruto’s face, those blue eyes pulling him in like the sky and the ocean combined.

“Then _us_ is really… _Us_.” Sasuke murmurs, feeling warm all over, his neck tingling in a way it never has before, but it is as familiar as the first time Naruto kissed him.

“Us. I like us,” Naruto says, his smile all teeth.

Sasuke shakes his head, grabs Naruto’s face in his hands, and kisses him. He never imagined himself with anybody, for sex, for romance, anything—ever. He would have been perfectly content to have never had anyone’s hands or lips or body on him. But Naruto… Of course, Naruto is just _Naruto_ , and for Sasuke, that’s everything.

Naruto breaks the kiss a few minutes later, the sound of a class bell echoing through the brick walls of Konoha High. He tangles his fingers in Sasuke’s hair, keeps him close as they breathe one another in, slowly.

“So… we’re boyfriends?”

Sasuke chuckles. “I think it’s a little more than boyfriends, Naruto.”

“Whatever you wanna call us, that’s what we are,” Naruto says, burying his face into Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke blushes fiercely, glad for the cool air on his face and the privacy the side of the building gives them. “How about… I’m yours, and you’re mine?”

Naruto sighs heavily, the sound twisted by the purring rumble in his chest. “Sounds good to me.”

“You know what sounds good to me? Getting to class on time,” a voice says behind them, and Sasuke whips around as Naruto squeaks, nearly leaping up the wall.

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto says indignantly, hugging Sasuke to hide his blushing face.

Iruka sighs, rubbing his fingers against his temple. “Sasuke, I hope we’ll be able to invite you over for dinner soon. Or perhaps your brother wouldn’t mind--”

“I’ll talk to him for sure. Thank you,” Sasuke says, taking Naruto’s hand. “I think he would appreciate a proper discussion about our intentions for the future. And… since we are both minors?”

“You’re old enough to choose your own mates. I can’t stop you or Naruto from being in love. But I _can_ give you detention if you don’t get to your homerooms right now,” Iruka says with with a wry grin, and then tilts his head towards the side door. “Come on.”

Naruto takes Sasuke’s hand, leading him along the little grassy embankment after their sensei.

Sasuke squeezes Naruto’s hand, a devious smirk crossing his lips. “You know, it occurred to me, as I pulled your clothes out of my dryer, than you left my house in my underwear and nothing else… but you _did_ take your shoes.”

“You know how embarrassing it was to walk into my house in my chucks and a pair of black briefs? Not even my own underwear.” Naruto shakes his head. “Not to mention the smell. Woof. You had me smelling like candied omega so much my Jeep still smells.”

“I plan on keeping you smelling like me. Now that everyone knows you’re an alpha, they’ll be throwing themselves at you.”

Naruto laughs. “But you know what?”

“Hn?”

“More important that anyone knowing I’m an alpha? Everyone knowing I’m yours,” Naruto says, looking dreamy and soft as when Sasuke has first woken up in his arms.

He blushes, his neck warming and his stomach swooping. “Yeah… And they’ll know I’m yours, too.”

Naruto leans in, brushing his lips along Sasuke’s jaw, then down to the space where he’ll put a mating bite, the soft, pale skin begging for his teeth. “Not yet,” he says.

Sasuke shivers, feeling for the first time in ages completely and totally at peace. “Soon.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first sasunaru fic, but that was back in the day when Mo didn't know about lube and proper foreplay/prep, so now I offer this. Come a long way from just shoving dicks in things.  
> I know, ABO. How original I am. But I have more sasunaru planned, if this one is enjoyable, including AUs and in canon stuffs. This fic really just poured out of me, though, and I realized while writing it that I might have a thing for reading top Sasuke, but my fingertips strongly believe that this boy is a bottom(TM).  
> I'm ready to give the oldest of my OTP, my FIRST OTP, the love and adoration and smut it deserves.
> 
>  


End file.
